The Promise of Redemption
by Desi-Pari Always
Summary: Alina Carter was thrust from the life she loved by her foolish father and now 5 years later, will she be able to return? Follows the movie script, JackOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **quick translations you need to know (I promise I won't do this often)  
mon rêveur - my dreamer  
je t'adore ma puce - I love you my little one  
ton pére - your father  
btw I love constructive criticism (I hope I spelled that right heh)  
**Disclaimer: **much to my utter chagrin, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, all credit for these amazing movies starring the drop dead gorgeous talented man who sadly is married goes to that darned steamboat mouse...though maybe with a bit of cheese...nah.

* * *

My Dearest Daughter,

Though I know you won't understand my reasoning, I had to do what was best for you. This life is not a life I wish you to grow up with. The boy is a boy you shouldn't correspond with. You may think I am being cruel and overprotective. I can hear your voice now telling me "Yer not bein' fair", "Ye don' understand", or "Why can' ye grasp tha' I'm all grown up?", the thing is, the fact I can in truth hear the words only a pirate dare utter, only strengthens my resolve to keep you from this cursed life, this wretched, horrid, despicable life. You deserve better mon rêveur, than an uncivilized ruffian. That is why I am sending you away. I hope that one day you will see that I am right, and that this is for the best.

Je t'adore ma puce,

ton pére

* * *

_An eighteen year old Alina Carter reread her father's letter to her for what must have been the eighth time before crumpling up the pathetic scrap of parchment and throwing it overboard. She was stuck on 'The Dancing Dove' on her way to bloody Port Antoine. She scoffed at the name. What kind of pansy ninny boy names a ship 'The Dancing Dove'?! It wasn't fitting for a ship. Even if that ship were a respectable navy ship. She sighed. Oh how she missed her beloved water companion, her Fury, her precious Ocean Fury._

_Three hours later in the middle of the night, Alina was rudely thrown from her bed in the only available chamber within the ship and thrust into the opposing wall as the stormy waters caused the hull to lurch. She slowly righted herself knowing full well from her years at sea that sudden movements would be no use, as during a storm the slightest of rocking feels like standing by the fault line of the quaking earth. It was then that she noticed the water soaking her ankles, and the frantic pounding coming from her door. She opened the door to see the frazzled cabin boy telling her in panicked gasps that the ship was sinking and all were called to abandon ship immediately. After sighing drastically and telling the idiot boy that next time there was a life and death situation, forget manners, and do all things necessary, she grabbed her knapsack filled with trinkets and knick-knacks that she had brought with her and tied it securely to her waste while walking out to the deck. The sight she saw both horrified and disgusted her. The so-called noblemen of the navy were rowing away in a dinghy without them. With more calm than the situation required, she turned to the panic-stricken cabin boy and said two simple words. "We're dead."_

_Her body was washed onto a smooth sandy shore. She could tell it was nearing the break of dawn, as she could see the first rays of pink-orange sunlight; the last thing she saw before she was claimed by the sweet, floating, darkness, were a pair of dark chocolate eyes looking worriedly down at her and drawing nearer as she was pulled up into a soft embrace._


	2. Reminiscent

**Author's Note: **first actual chapter! If you could take the time to give feedback I'd be much obliged!  
**Disclaimer: **Apparantly they feed that mouse everything his damned heart desires so my stupid chunk of swiss didn't really help...sigh Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me and neither does Jack...maybe I can make a deal to have Jack...I really don't need the whole shabang...just Jack...hmmm...maybe if I captured Mini and held her hostage...

* * *

Alina woke with a jerk and raised herself to sit upright on her bed. Her blankets had been tossed from the bed by her fidgeting in the night. She raked a shaking hand through her rich, auburn hair that had become slightly matted from the cold sweat that broke out in the night as she dreamt of the night she was cast to shore by the raging sea. She rose from the bed, still shaking slightly and made her way to her window bench under the far right, corner window. Opening the cushion seat, she pulled out the old, crusty brown knapsack she had tied to her waste exactly five years ago to this day. She pulled gently on the cord that kept it shut and flipped the top open. Reaching her hand to the bottom of the bag she removed a small, pudgy, rich-brown bear with medium-sized, marble-black eyes and a small felt-black, triangular nose where a small, black smile branched from. Around its neck was a yellow, satin bow, now a little dingy from the long years it had been through, and on the bottom left foot was a small silver shooting star. She had dubbed her bear as male, and named him 'Smiley', after she had received him as a birthday gift from her very best friend when they were but small children, around the age of six.

Hugging Smiley brought her back to thoughts of _him_, even when he wasn't there, hugging Smiley felt comforting, while she imagined she was hugging _him_. Smiley got her through everything; from the pains of proving her worth, to the pains of becoming a woman, to the pains of having to leave _him_, Smiley was always good for a hug. Now, as she sat on the hardwood floor, leaning against the window bench, she hugged Smiley close, and wept. Five years and he had not yet come for her, no one had. Five years and he had not sent a single word, no one had. Five years…and she had been forgotten. She reached for the thin silver chain around her neck, who's only pendant was a small, twisted, silver ring with an opaque, black pearl in the center. _He_ had given it to her. The night before her froward, fool-born, haggard of a father had cast her into the hands of the noble thinking it would 'be the best for her' and 'teach her a lady's place in society'. A society that shunned pirates. A society that shunned everything she is. Or used to be.

This was the exact five-year anniversary of her departure from the free world at sea and arrival into the restrictive, corset-bound world at land. Alina couldn't help but drown, so to speak, in worry. Would she be doomed to spend an eternity on land as Davy Jones had been doomed at sea? Would she someday run into a man who did not buy into her façade and ask for her hand in marriage? Would she be restrained furthermore by a life of so-called 'pleasant' servitude as a housewife? It was possible. She had become the socially acceptable woman that her father had wanted on the outside. Her posture was perfect, her manners were top-notch, she never spoke out of turn, and she always cast her gaze down when in the presence of a man with higher social calling than her. Though, living in the governor's mansion at the request of his daughter, left few men in Port Royal whom she should bow to. The only reason she had not been married at the unheard of age of twenty-three, was because the doctor had confirmed that she had been spoiled for other men. After spinning a tale of being raped by a drunkard and cast when he was done with her, she had convinced the population that she was but a humble servant. Not worthy of marriage, and not trusting after her ordeal.

Nobles truly were churlish, boil-brained, codpieces. They had turned their heads the other way when they learnt of her experience with a man and gossip had spread faster than rabies from a flea-bitten mongrel. Had it not been for Elizabeth's apparent fondness to Alina, the world would have shunned her as unworthy and untouchable. _Speak of the devil._ She thought as she heard three quiet knocks at her door. She rose from her position by the window and unashamedly opened the door wearing only her nightgown and holding her little bear to let in her dear friend Elizabeth Swann.

"Morning Alina!" She said with a smile walking into the room. "You dreamt about it again didn't you?" She deducted after seeing the strewn blankets. She and William Turner were the only two people who knew the truth behind Alina's exterior façade. Will, who had been the one to save her when she first washed up on shore like an old rag doll. Elizabeth, who had been the only person he knew he could turn to for help. The two weren't the closest of people, but they were friends as far as the eye could see. And clueless to the affections of the other as far as Alina could see. Alina heard the way Elizabeth pined for Will every time they stayed up late having 'girl talks'. She also saw the long looks Will had given Elizabeth whenever the two were in the same vicinity. As far as Alina knew though, she was the only person who knew of their silent longing.

"Unfortunately yes. I did." She replied walking back over to her bed and sitting down upon it cross-legged and hugging her precious Smiley to her bosom. "Every year it's the same thing Liz." She said softly. "I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Leena, I know it can't be easy but sooner or later you'll have to admit that whoever **he** actually is, he's obviously not coming or he would have by now."

"Liz, what if he just doesn't know I'm here? What if he's been trying to find me?" She asked hopefully.

"Well then I'm sure someone would have heard something by now. If a person really was looking for another person for five years, word would have gotten around to all the main ports by now." Elizabeth replied sympathetically.

"I suppose you're right." Alina sunk her head down to Smiley and wept silently a little more. "I suppose I should just let him go." She whispered.

"I really hate to be the bearer of even more bad news, especially after all this but…" She paused.

"But?" Alina prompted.

"Today is Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Commodore now, actually."

"Isn't that bad news for you, Elizabeth? He's **your** little lost puppy." Alina chuckled.

"Well yes, he's most likely going to propose to me today but, you have to come too. Father isn't going to allow you to stay here at the mansion on such a 'momentous occasion'." She mimicked the governor's words while straightening her posture and holding up a finger to dictate. Alina sighed and got off the bed just as one of the serving maids came in.

"Miss, what are you still doing here? You should have already been getting ready for the Captain's ceremony." Said a startled Estrella. She had always been one of Alina's favorites. Estrella saw more than most gave her credit for. Alina was positive that if she weren't the only one who knew of Elizabeth and Will's affections, Estrella most certainly did.

"Well I suppose that's my queue to leave then. Hang in there Leena; I just have a feeling something's going to happen today." She said while walking out the door.

"Yes Elizabeth, you'll be engaged we all know that!" Alina called out after her only to have to duck quickly as Elizabeth threw a stolen pillow back through the door at her. Estrella simply laughed at another one of her mistresses' petty feuds.

"Alright Miss come on, it's time to get you into your corset and dress. Milord has been kind enough to buy you a new one for today." Estrella ushered Alina behind the partition.

"Please tell me he is not as fond of me as he is his own daughter therefore when you say he has gotten me a new dress it's considerably simpler than that of Elizabeth's?" Alina let out quickly before the corset strings were pulled and her breath was knocked out.

"Yes Miss. It is far more simple but beautiful none the less. Have a gander why don't you?" Estrella replied showing her a gorgeous silk gown in emerald green. The long-flow sleeves that came to a point and held a fabric sewn ring to loop around her middle finger so they wouldn't shift too much; were wide so that they brushed off her shoulders, elongating her neck.

Alina sighed and prayed to the heaven's above that no serious internal damage was caused by the damn corset that was being pulled tighter and tighter. "No human…" She tried to say, "Has a waist…" She wheezed, "This **small**!!" The corset had been tied and now the dress was slipping over her head. "Ugh, what is wrong with men? Stupid corsets. Let's try and see them suck in their fat, tub-o-lard guts." She grumbled as she was brought to the mirror and shown her reflection. She gasped and stared; fully shocked. "I'm in a dress. And I like it. What's wrong with this situation?" She asked turning back to Estrella who only giggled in response.

"Milord said to meet him downstairs once you are ready so let's get your hair and vanity done with and then you can be off." Alina was ushered to her vanity dresser and sat onto the stool. The maids began to fuss over her face and after five minutes of coughing from the perfume and powder, they were done. Then after twenty minutes of trying not to scream from the knots in her hair, she was ready to go downstairs. She came out of her doorway just as Elizabeth was ushered out of her own. Together, they descended the half spiral staircase.

"Elizabeth! Alina! You two look absolutely stunning." Governor Swann said up to them.

"Will!" Exclaimed Elizabeth, picking up her pace to reach him faster, much to the disappointment of Governor Swann and amusement of Alina.

"Thank you Mister Swann, this dress is by far beautiful. You know you really didn't have to."

"Nonsense dear, you've become a second daughter to me." He pat her head in a fatherly manner, and then turned to Elizabeth and Will.

"I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth proclaimed.

"Elizabeth that's hardly appropriate." Her father interceded.

"About the night we met do you remember?" She continued without a second thought.

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will replied and Alina internally smacked her head. Was the boy really that oblivious?

"Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She practically begged with her eyes for him to see the truth and Alina prayed that someday soon he'd put them all out of their misery and just come out with his undying confession of love.

"At least once more Miss Swann. And you Miss Johnson; look exceptionally divine as well." He bowed slightly and tipped his head to the side so only Alina could see him wink. He was toying with her as they normally did in the presence of others.

"Thank you Mister Turner. Though you may wish to be a bit stranger, else one might think you were courting me." Alina smirked slightly causing Governor Swann to laugh, though he was oblivious to the true facts.

"At least some people have a sense of propriety." He said walking out, "Come along girls." He began to walk out to the carriages and Elizabeth followed. As soon as they were out of eye sight, Alina slung her arms around Will's neck into a tight embrace.

"Will honestly, I haven't seen you in a week." She said hurriedly. "Every time I stop by the smithy you're never there! Hopefully I can drop by later today and we can continue our little duel shall we?" She smiled.

"Of course Alina but you should really get going now before Governor Swann wonders what's taking so long." He ushered her towards the door.

"I'll see you later Will." She kissed his cheek in a sisterly fashion and ran out the door just as she saw Governor Swann opening his mouth to call for her and then close it once more to smile as he saw her coming.


	3. Idiot

**Disclaimer: **Alright so kidnapping Mini didn't quite work as the stupid mouse has a sharp bite and a shrill scream. I barely made it out without Mickey seeing me so hopefully I can still negotiate with him...I'm meeting him for a bit of cheese tomorrow. As of now though, the amazingly handsome creature that is known only as Jack Sparrow, does not belong to me.

* * *

As the ceremony proceeded, Alina could not have been more bored out of her mind. Many women in Port Royal simply adored the navy men and their rifles. The drill team was something to fawn over and worship. Alina rolled her eyes at their folly. Elizabeth seemed to not be doing so well either as she was constantly fanning herself rapidly and clutching at the corset beneath her five pound dress. It appeared to Alina, that she was incredibly lucky that Estrella had been sent to get her ready as every other maid took a sick pleasure in torturing their mistresses with tight corsets as a sort of rebellion to the work load they had each day. As the ceremony slowly drew on, Alina felt herself growing dreadfully and deathly bored out of her wits. _Norrington had already received his bloody title so what was all the hullabaloo about now?_ Alina thought to herself as she observed the jarring behavior that, though normal to all of Port Royal, sickened her to the very core of her stomach.

Single ladies, in pursuit of wedded bliss and dressed in lavish gowns made from nothing but the finest silk imported from Japan fawned over any eligible bachelor that crossed their paths. Older, married ladies also dressed to impress but not in their most exquisite, were mulling over tea in cups made of flawless porcelain imported from China and gossiping over whatever latest scandal had hit Port Royal. Single men, enjoying the attention they received from giggling girls almost half their age, and married men, boasting of their wives as if they were trophies long sought to achieve, indulged themselves with the assortments of foods and desserts, created using only the choicest of spices imported from India. The East India Trading Company was reaching further and further, and there was scarcely an item that was not 'the finest' or not 'imported from' left. Nothing in Port Royal was originally from the colonies. _What a great country we've become._ Thought Alina; _that we must depend on all __**others**__ for our own to thrive._

Sighing heavily in her own mind, she excused herself from the governor's company to take a nice long walk alone, as she needed a bit of fresh air from all the 'excitement'. She was walking along the shore line, towards the docks when she spotted a face; a face that seemed familiar to her; a face that jogged some far away memory. It was not until the glint of sunlight reflecting off of silver in his hair, that she realized who that face belonged to. _Jack Sparrow._ As soon as her thoughts struck upon that cord, she heard screaming.

"Elizabeth!"

She turned abruptly to see a splash in the water. Panic surged through her but just as she bent down to remove her shoes and jump in to save her friend, she saw Jack dive in and swim with all his effort to save Elizabeth. _Idiot!_ _He'll be caught in no time!_ She sighed. _Bloody pirate._

Though all the while reprimanding him with his carelessness, she marveled at his bravery. For coming to one of the noblest of ports and putting himself in the public eye at that. Or maybe it wasn't bravery, maybe it was cocky-ness. The same that got him to steal bread on a dare when he was a child, the same that had him pretending to be a clergy of the church when he was a teen, the same that made him the infamous pirate he was and still is to this day, and the same that was going to get him hanged one day. She came closer to the area where she thought he would come up but stayed within the shadows. She could see the flashy army coats already running as quick as their heavily clad legs could take them.

Jack emerged from the water looking much like a drowned rat and ripped the corset from Elizabeth who, to Alina's pleasure, began coughing and spitting water from her lungs to get a good, fresh, breath of air. Alina reached a hand up and unconsciously began fiddling with the silver ring hanging from around her neck. She watched the scene play out as if it were a piece done by the theater; from Jack's fascination to something about Elizabeth's neck, to him being dragged up by Norrington's new regiment, to wrapping his arms around Elizabeth (which made Alina seethe for a moment), to his brave escape (which she had managed to follow to a back alleyway).

Quick as a whip she removed the ring from around her neck and came behind Jack Sparrow as he was blindly making his way about Port Royal in search of a brief haven. She tapped his shoulder gently and no sooner had her finger made contact had he whipped around and captured her wrist. "Wha' be a fine lass like yerself be doin' wanderin' the streets alone?" He asked her, mischief playing at his eyes as he look into hers. He smiled crookedly and added, "There be a pirate in town."

"Captain Sparrow." She said, giving him a mischievous smirk of her own, "A pirate is exactly what I'm searching for." She twisted her arm free and discreetly slipped the ring into a small pouch hanging from his belt. "You're going to need a safe way to get back to the harbor and onto a ship. Follow me." She moved passed him about to show him the way when he stopped her once more.

"Lass; what be in it for ye? Why be ye helpin' a pirate when yer naught but a civilian?" He asked holding her arm to keep her from moving. "Or per'aps ye not be 'elping me at all. Per'aps ye be leadin' me to a trap?"

"Captain Sparrow I assure you I'm not leading you to a trap, but perhaps there is something in it for me." She replied, smiling and looking past Jack, to something even she didn't know what.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her less than informative reply, "And what be tha'?" He asked.

"All in good time Captain, all in good time, now come on before the navy find us and throw us both in the br-prison." She caught herself before letting her pirate tongue slip.

"And what if I don' believe ye?" He asked once more releasing her arms and crossing his own.

"Then it's your own funeral and I'll not be blamed for it." With that said, Alina turned and headed in the direction she was trying to lead Jack in the first place. Jack, not knowing what else to do, followed.

A minute and a half later and they had reached yet another alleyway but this time Alina stopped and turned to face her favorite pirate. "Alright Sparrow, I can't lead you any further than this but do as I say from here. Every word henceforth is **impertinent** that you remember." She stressed. "Head down this alley and make a sharp left, from there you'll see the smithy, with any luck Will won't be there and you won't have to worry about him, but you should be able to find someway to unshackle yourself in there. After you're freed it's only a short trip to the docks but Jack-" She paused at her slip of tongue and calling his name but continued none the less, "When you're no longer running, and when you have the time to do so, look in your front-left pouch. Don't forget that. Look in that pouch the minute you're free to do so, do you understand?"

"Aye, but-"

"No time!" She interrupted in a hissing whisper, "Just go!" She pushed him in the direction he needed to go and then turned and ran for the governor's mansion. Hopefully no one had noticed her absence.

* * *

The night sky fell uncharacteristically quickly in Alina's opinion. She had been all but crushed when she discovered that Will had in fact arrived at the smithy too early and dueled with Jack long enough to stall for Norrington to catch up. Jack had been captured, and Alina's hopes plummeted. He was her chance at salvation. He was supposed to have gotten out unscathed, checked the pouch as she had said, and then come looking for her. It was a well enough plan…until he was shackled once more and taken to the prisons to be sentenced the following morning. As she sat in her room, atop the window bench and looking out into the star-speckled sky and riveting dark waters, she speculated how she could spring Jack from the prison in the short amount of time offered to her.

A quiet knock came at the door and Alina was certain it was either Elizabeth, or Estrella. It was the former. "Can I come in?" She asked a bit shy.

"I don't see why not." Alina replied not tearing her gaze away from the enchanting, almost haunting scene outside her window.

"Did you see anyone interesting? Anyone who might take your mind away from _him_?" She asked while seating herself across from Alina.

"Yes to the first, no to the second." Alina chuckled softly. "Did Norrington propose?" She asked back changing the topic.

"Sadly yes. He did. And Estrella just pointed out rather boldly that William Turner is just as fine a match. I told her I had to use the loo." She smiled.

Alina chuckled again, "I knew she was smart enough to figure that out."

"What do you mea-" Elizabeth's voice was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire and shouts of both panic and order. Alina's eyes widened in shock as she looked out to the expanse of ocean and saw a grand, ebony ship with black as the shadows sails and gasped. She turned her head fiercely to Elizabeth and said, "What was it that Sparrow was astonished by around your neck?!"

Elizabeth was frightened by the new determined fury found in Alina's eyes and pulled out the medallion. Alina's eyes turned from fury, to confusion, to shock, and finally to fright. She gasped again and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, hauling her up as she ran through the mansion. "We've got to hide! We've got to-" She paused as the doorbell rang. **"DON'T OPEN THE-"** But it was too late. The butler had been shot and rouge pirates were storming the grounds looking for Elizabeth. Alina may have been absent from the pirating world for five years, but that didn't mean she was ignorant. Pirates always came for their treasure.


	4. Not A Lady

**Disclaimer: **grrr...that stupid mouse is so darned possesive! i got him three huge damn wheels of cheese or seperate varieties and the stupid bugger still said no! as of yet Jack Sparrow does not belong to me but mark my words...one day...one day damn it.

* * *

Alina rose from the ground groggily and unconsciously raised a hand to her head. _Ugh._ She thought. _What hit me?_ She felt the growing lump on her head with concern. After deducting it was nothing serious and that she would hopefully recover shortly she carefully rose from the wooden floor. Shaking her head slightly to dispel her dizziness, she thought of what happened to land her in an unwelcomed slumber. She remembered dragging Elizabeth through the house once the butler had been shot dead; she remembered telling Estrella to hide so she weren't caught too; she remembered Elizabeth attempting to remove the sword from the suit of arms and shaking her head at her friend's weakness and removing it for her; she remembered throwing Elizabeth in a closet and facing the door with the sword 'on guard' and she also remembered throwing the sword like a javelin and impaling both pirates together. The rest of the night was a blur but she faintly remembered the fat, scraggly looking one pulling the sword out of his pot-bellied, intestinal region and grinning at her before the skinnier yet also scraggly looking one jumped behind her, smacking her over the head with what was left of the suit of arms as he too could not remove the sword.

Alina gasped as she turned and realized the closet door was ripped from its hinges and Elizabeth was no where in sight. She panicked and ran through the rooms both upstairs and downstairs, upon seeing no sign of Elizabeth anywhere she turned to the streets. She ran through the streets looking for anyone surviving, her gown from the day previous billowing behind her as she made all haste. Finally she saw something that both thrilled and horrified her. Will was lying inanimate on the ground, a small bit of dried blood trickling down from the right side of his head. "Will." She gasped before she ran to his side and began patting his face awake. "Come on Will, wake up. You can't rest now. Come on!" She coaxed him out of his comatose state.

He awoke in much the same manner as Alina only he did not have the luxury of time to realize what happened. "Will, Elizabeth is gone! I don't know where she is I think she was taken by the pirates that came here!" Alina told him, shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He raised his hand to his head and gasped, "Elizabeth! Those bloody pirates they…let's go." He said getting up and reaching for her arm realizing it was just **that** that Alina had been telling him. Elizabeth had been kidnapped.

* * *

They entered the new commodore's office and Will left Alina standing in the doorway as he began to yell in the face of Norrington.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man." Norrington replied in a bored and degrading tone.

"We have to hunt them down! We **must** save her!" He yelled again.

"And where do you propose we start?! If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Governor Swann interrupted.

"Sir, if I may." Alina spoke from the doorway, her head lowered respectfully. "I saw the men that took her. They were crew to the Black Pearl." She looked up at Governor Swann with grief stricken eyes, with the slightest hint of guilt.

"I'm sorry Miss Johnson, but even that doesn't help." Norrington replied in an irritated manner. She turned to face him and look him straight in the eye so he would know with all certainty how serious she was.

"Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth is my best friend, she's practically my sister; I would not make petty talk when her safety is concerned."

"Then what are you insinuating Miss Johnson?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Pardon me?" Governor Swann spoke up. Alina knew this was her only chance at saving Jack, it _had_ to work.

"Captain Sparrow knows the Black Pearl; he knows where it makes berth and he can lead us to it. Strike a bargain with him and he'll help. He'll have to."

"No. He is a pirate convicted of crimes against the crown. To commission with him would be treason." Norrington proclaimed. He then turned to Mr. Swann, "Governor we will establish their most likely coarse."

"That's not good enough!" Will exclaimed burying his hatchet into the wooden table in anger causing both Alina and Governor Swann to jump back a half step. Norrington seemed un-phased.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is **not** the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Alina and Will left the office in anger. "Well what do we do now?" Will asked her while following her hurried pace.

"We find Sparrow. And we strike our **own** deal." She said and picked up her pace a bit more. Will stepped in front of her and held her arm for a moment looking at her face and searching for something, she didn't quite know what. "What?" She asked a little irritated at her halting her pace.

"I've never seen this side of you Alina. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"William, there's a lot I have not told you. Now, is not the time to rectify that. Let's go." She again picked up her pace and head towards the prisons.

* * *

Upon descending the stairs to the prisons she walked briskly down the hall searching each cell quickly until she came upon the one she was looking for and paused at the sight in front of her. Jack was lying on his back looking dazedly up at the ceiling contemplating God only knew _what_. Seconds later Will appeared next to her.

"You. Sparrow." He said in a clipped, impatient tone.

"Aye?" He replied raising only his head and nothing else.

"You know that ship. The Black Pearl."

"I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? You lass, do ye know the stories?"

"Aye." She clipped. _Damn him._ She thought. _He's had nothing to do for hours on end and yet he __**still**__ hasn't checked his pouch._

"Why have ye not told **'im** then?" Jack said with a jerk of his head in Will's direction, his eyes watching her curiously, most likely from her slip of tongue.

"Because, Captain Sparrow, it had not have done him any good, as I know that only those that **already** know where it is found, can in truth find it." Alina replied.

Jack chuckled, "Ye remind me o' someone lass." He smiled almost sadly and then instantly returned to normal. "Anyway why would either o' ye two ask little ol' me what's about ay?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will informed him quite bluntly. Alina suddenly felt guilty. Poor Will was going to be in for the shock of his life…times two.

"And you want to turn pirate yerself is that it?" He turned to Will.

"Never!" He exclaimed and Alina sighed, "They took Miss Swann." He finished sullenly.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." He lay back down and Alina suddenly grew angry at the selfish man he turned out to be.

"Jack, you seem to be forgetting which side of the cell **you** are on, and which side **we** are on."

"And? What's that got to do with me?"

"You _idiot_, you're going to be **hanged** as soon as the red coats remember they have another problem **on top of** Elizabeth's capture!" She hissed at him.

"So what, you're saying you can get me out?"

"I'm saying we can make an accord. We get you out and you promise to take us to Elizabeth." She replied.

"The keys run off love. So how ye plannin' on gettin' me out?" He smirked at her as if trying to say 'I told you so'.

"Will?" She turned to him.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." He said while placing a wooden bench into position and waiting for Jack to answer.

"What be yer name boy?"

"Will Turner." He replied confused and looking to Alina as if she knew why he was asking.

"That be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for yer father ay?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He asked. Will shook his hand.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get me out." Will managed to lift free the door and Jack walked out grabbing his gun, cutlass, and hat. One must never forget the hat.

"Now that's all fine and dandy but let's go! Someone's probably coming right now." Alina turned to leave when Jack grabbed her hand.

"The sea be no place fer a lady to be." He said with a stern look.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a lady. You never checked your pouch you twit and **do not** underestimate me." Alina wrenched her hand free and walked out behind Will with Jack in tow.


	5. Remember Me

**Disclaimer:** Hold on. This is the story of a pirate is it not? Jack is said pirate is he not? So how to go about acquiring a pirate should in fact require acts of piracy should it not? Hmm...this poses possibilities. Until then though, the mouse owns it...not me...but not for long...starts plotting

* * *

Jack was now in front of the pack though he was slightly confused as to Alina's hostility. He was staring intently at the _Dauntless_. The beautiful galleon was the pride of the navy, second only to the _Interceptor_, and Jack was intending to take what he could.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked. "That ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He turned back to try to map out the shifts of the guardsmen.

"Nautical term." Alina whispered to Will as an answer to his confused look at her.

"I have but one question about your business boy, or there's no use goin'. This girl, how far are ye willin' ta go ta save 'er?" Jack asked ignoring Alina for the time being and looking straight at Will.

"I'd die for her." Will replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh good, no worries then." He turned back to his observing and Will threw a slightly apprehensive look at Alina who merely rolled her eyes at the back of Jack's head.

Moments later, the three were walking underwater using the protection of an overturned dinghy.

"This is madness." Will said.

"Or brilliance." Alina pointed out, glaring over her shoulder at Will behind her who then looked down sheepishly.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack threw back not realizing the insult Will had attempted to throw. Suddenly their movement had been stalled and Jack looked back at Alina who looked back at Will who looked down. Will had gotten his foot stuck in an old crate. Jack chuckled. "Probably came off me sinking boat, sorry 'bout that." Alina merely sighed and dipped underwater to release Will's foot. Her dress was giving her slight difficulty as she had to constantly maneuver her legs to entrap a piece of the fabric in the bend of her knee or risk indecent exposure. When she resurfaced, she gasped in some much needed oxygen, they moved on.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over this ship!" Jack bellowed upon their boarding of the _Dauntless_.

Will, attempting to seem fierce and much to the amusement of the crew, drew his sword exclaiming, "Aye! Avast!" Jack rolled his eyes at Will's folly and Alina smacked her head.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Gillette stepped forth and proclaimed, "And one woman." He smirked looking at Alina's soaked through attire. She responded by scowling and crossing her arms over her chest. His smirk vanished, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son." Jack replied, unleashing his pistol and aiming the barrel in Gillette's face, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" The crew promptly boarded a dinghy and left as Jack, Will, and Alina began to move the _Dauntless_ out of the bay. More so Alina and Will as Jack was merely standing there telling them what they were doing wrong.

"Here they come." Alina pointed at the _Interceptor_. As the navy crew boarded the _Dauntless_, the trio swung aboard the _Interceptor_.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor! Now!" Norrington roared, but they were too late as Jack, Will, and Alina were already too far out of reach.

"Thank you commodore! For getting us ready to make way!" Jack called back with a sweep of his hat.

"We'd have had a hard time of it ourselves!" Alina added smirking and standing next to Jack while waving a hand at them in farewell. As soon as they were free of the long nines Alina turned to Jack and hugged him. "You're a genius Jack Sparrow!" She told him and promptly released him feeling slightly woozy.

"You alright love?" Jack asked her feeling slightly concerned.

"Yeah; yes I'm fine." She replied feeling the bump on her head once more. Perhaps it was slightly more serious than she thought. "Probably just a bit too much after getting whacked on the-" She never managed to finish her sentence however as she fainted.

"Alina!" Will exclaimed running to her side. Jack's face paled immediately at the sound of her name. _Alina? Was it possible?_ He thought. As Will picked her up to take her to the lower cabins Jack stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What be her last name boy? Be it Carter?" He asked looking Will directly in the eyes.

"No, Johnson. Now release me so that I may tend to her." He replied walking down to the cabins as Jack unhanded his arm. Jack looked dazed. _She acts like her, talks like her, and has the same first name…how could it __**not**__ be her?_ He thought. It was then that he remembered her venomous reaction to his not checking the pouch. He reached a hand in and pulled out the ring he had given her many years ago and subsequently fell backwards. He quickly stood back up exclaiming, "I'm okay!" Though to himself, as Will was not on deck. _So it was her! It __**had**__ to be her! There was no other explanation. She was the right age, she had the right fire; she __**was**__ the right pirate. And it could only mean one thing…Alina Carter was alive._ Jack smiled warmly and slipped the ring back into his pouch as Will surfaced from below deck.

"How is she?" Jack asked him.

"She's fine, thank goodness. I knew she shouldn't have come." Will took out his sword and began to sharpen it.

"Nay lad. It'd be a mistake not to have 'er." Jack smiled remembering the last time he opted her to stay behind on an adventure. "I'll be right back boy." Jack walked down to the cabins and searched till he found her laying on the bed motionless. _She's been alive all this time. She's been here._ He smiled and moved closer sitting next to her on the bed and pulling the ring back out of his pouch. He picked up her right hand and placed it on her third finger. It was his promise to her long ago. A promise he had unknowingly broken.

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

_"Jack? Where are you taking me?" Alina asked him sullenly as he led her by the arm down to his cabin._

_"There's something I have to give ye Ali. Before…well before yer da…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. She was leaving. Her father was forcing her to abandon the life she loved. It brought him a sadness he had never before known. Not even with the death of his own mother. But he didn't know why._

_"Jack," Alina's voice broke, "You know I don't want to leave any more than you want me to. But da's adamant about it. I don't have a choice." She hugged him tightly upon entering his cabin. "I'll miss you so much Jay." She sobbed._

_Jack hugged her back and sighed, resting his chin atop her head. "I'll miss ye too Ali. Wait here." He let go of her before walking quickly over to his bedside table where he picked up a small, burgundy colored pouch with black drawstrings. He opened it and poured out the contents into his waiting palm, closing his fist around it before Alina could see it. He walked back to her and guided her to his bed with a hand at the base of her spine. He motioned for her to sit as he took his place next to her and turning slightly so they were facing. "Alina, I promise ye that I __**will**__ find ye. I'll come after ye as soon as me da turns the ship over ta me. I'll never leave ye behind love. Never." He opened his palm and revealed to her a beautiful silver ring with a small, black pearl; symbolic for the ship that was soon to be his. "I found this in the streets during that last raid and spiffed it up. I want ye ta have it Ali. Ta remind ye of me." He slipped it onto the third finger of her right hand and kissed it._

* * *

_Two Days Later_

_Jack walked somberly on the open deck before his eyes set upon a down-trodden man. Upon closer inspection he saw that that man was Alina's father. Rage shot through him as he saw the man responsible for separating him from his best friend. But then curiosity as to why he was so upset. Shouldn't the man be happy? He got what he wanted didn't he?! Jack thought. His curiosity got him to move one foot in front of the other, though he didn't remember commanding his legs to move._

_"What's the matter Mr. Carter?" Jack asked him though he couldn't honestly say that he cared._

_"Sparrow…I'm sorry." He said looking down and trying his best not to let the tears threatening to fall follow through._

_"Fer what?" Jack was not expecting this answer._

_"I thought by making Alina join a civilized life would be best for her. I thought she'd be able to find a respectable husband. She'd have a proper life. I know about the rambunctious man in that last port Jack. I'm not so old that I didn't notice the change in my daughter's behavior."_

_"Then why are ye sorry? Ye did what ye thought was right." Jack clipped in annoyance. He too had known about the man who had taken his best friend's innocence. Seduced her until she had no choice. He had personally made sure the ship had set sail without him._

_"Jack." Alina's father struggled to find words as his throat locked and the tears spilled in rivers down his face, "She gone Jack!" He yelled. "The ship hit a storm! She's drowned!" He sank to the deck sobbing and hitting his head against the ebony wood repeatedly in his sorrow. "She's gone. She's gone. She's gone." She chanted like an unsettling mantra._

_Jack froze, his eyes widening and his chest heaving in restrained sobs of his own. It was impossible. She couldn't be gone, she just __**couldn't**__. Jack whipped around and rushed down into his cabin. As he closed the door behind him his head hit the wood as he sank down to the wooden floor. She can't be gone. He thought as his own tears fell down his face. She was only eighteen. Jack sat there, leaning against the frame of his door, and cried. For only the second time in his life. He cried. First his mother, now his love._

* * *

Jack looked at Alina's sleeping face and he couldn't stop the grin as wide as the cheshire cat. She was alive. And now he could tell her all the things he should have all those years ago. It had taken him all of one day after news of her 'death' to realize the reason it hurt him so much more. He loved her. He still did.

His grin fell as quickly as it rose; what if she didn't forgive him for not finding her? What if she thought he had abandoned her? He would have to make her understand, he decided. But what about his father? Teague was an understanding man to some point, but after his wife died he did everything he could to stop Jack from loving anyone. Alina was the exception to a point of being a friend and a second daughter, but when Teague had learned that Jack felt more, he grew angry. He brought Jack to the captain's quarters and told him sternly that Jack was to be captain soon, and that captains had to be fierce and command respect. They could not be soft else they'd be mutinied, and they could not be soft **on**, else they'd be tarnished and/or ruined.

Teague was slowly losing the ability to be captain, as every day he looked at Jack and remembered his love. Remembered how much it had hurt to lose her. He would not have his son make the mistake of falling in love. He tried to make Jack heartless. He succeeded to an extent, but the memory of Alina kept Jack from completely becoming another stone-cold pirate of the Caribbean. Jack sighed and stood up. He learned his lesson once; that to be a pirate, you had to distance feelings of compassion; he did not intend to learn his lesson twice. Perhaps though, they could go back to the friendship they shared. Perhaps, she could become a part of his life again. Perhaps, she could return to the life that he knew she never should have left from in the first place. Perhaps Alina, could go back to being his little Ali.


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **Alright so using only spoons to dig a tunnel...sigh been there done that. throws out plan, begins another acting as a nun getting an autograph for her neice...grr, they'd never fall for it...I'll think of something, until then though, you win again mouse!  
**Author's Note: **I promise to make them a bit longer next time, I had already written these chapters before I knew how short they became when formatted and all that.

* * *

Alina woke with a jerk as the throbbing ache that could only be described as a midget with a mallet attacking her skull, returned with a vengeance. Her hand reached for her now bandaged scalp and she attempted to thread her fingers through her hair only to have to stop as it became caught in the ring on her finger. She stopped and gasped as she slowly brought her hand back down to face level and examined the ring on her finger. Her eyes began to water and her vision blurred as she realized that perhaps Jack was not as oblivious as he appeared to be.

Wiping her eyes she stood up and changed into a pair of men's breeches (that had to be supported by a small rope she found), a long white shirt (that she brought in at the waist with the aid of a belt, and a pair of tall brown boots that lapped over the breeches then had to be folded down, as they uncomfortably rose up to her knees. She'd have to think of something later to do about her hair as she was sure it'd be a mess once the bandages came off and what with the wind of the seas. She sighed already knowing the headache to come when the wind began playing havoc with her long locks. _Maybe Jack has a spare bandana somewhere._ She thought.

Suddenly she perked up again at the thought of Jack. _He remembered!_ As soon as she was done dressing she opened the door and ran out on deck to see Will dangling over the ocean by the yard. With Jack at the wheel. She couldn't quite hear what was being said between the two but Jack apparently decided now was not the time to kill him and swung him back aboard, handing the sword back to William with a final panache.

"Jack!" She called from the steps where she stood. He looked up to meet her gaze and grinned widely at her change of appearance. You'd never be able to tell she left the world of pirating to join the stuck up noses of the colonies. He looped a rope around a spoke of the wheel to hold it steady and ran to meet her, scooping her into his embrace and holding her close. She returned the gesture laughing madly. "You **finally** remembered!" She said.

"Aye love; that I did. And I couldn't believe me own eyes when I did." He replied setting her down and ignoring Will who watched on with a baffled expression written all over his poor face.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking puzzled up at Jack.

"I thought ye were dead love." He replied looking her straight in the eyes and not removing his arms from around her.

"Dead?" She choked out. "I don't…the shipwreck." She remembered. "Well it explains why you never came after me. You thought I died when the ship wrecked, but how did you find out about that?"

"Yer da told me. I just 'bout keeled over meself when 'e did."

"Damn me da." She said becoming enraged at him again.

"Now don't be blaming 'im, he was down right miserable 'e was. Said 'e repented everything 'e did an' that if 'e 'ad the chance he'd take back 'is decision."

"But 'e can't! It's 'is own damn fault this all 'appened." She seethed. "Jack, I missed ye." She wrapped her arms around him once more and hugged him close, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"What 'appened to yer proper tongue aye?" He asked hugging her back.

"Oh sod off, I'm angry. Can't tell ye how 'ard t'was in tha' damn place for five bloody years. Had to watch me tongue a lot I did. I tell ye I got angry a lot."

"I'll believe tha—ow! What was that for?"

"For believing how easily I got mad."

"Hate ta break it to ye love but ye just proved me point. Ow! Stop that." He rubbed the spot on his chest she had hit while playfully glaring at her.

"No." She let go of him smiling and turning out to the ocean view to enjoy the feeling of the sea mist on her face.

"You really missed all this didn' ye love?"

"Can you blame me?" She asked closing her eyes again.

"Nope." He came and stood beside her and draped an arm around her shoulder. They stood like that for only a minute before Will interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt what seems to be a beautiful moment but could someone **please** tell me WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" He bellowed. Alina jerked around to face him causing the arm that jack had draped around her to smack her in the face.

"Ok ow. That hurt." She said a little dazed.

"Sorry love but you really shouldn't make rash movements like that."

"Says the man who smacked himself with his own hand."

"I was six!"

"And you were trying to show off for all the little five year old princesses!"

"Was not! Just trying to make 'em laugh is all."

"Well you did that when you smacked yourself by accident while trying to impersonate yer da's fighting!" She began laughing at the memory. Jack soon joined in her laughter as they both reminisced on that day.

"Hello?! Alina?! Am I suddenly invisible?!" Will exclaimed.

"Might as well be lad." Jack told him then smirked and turned to Alina, "Just like yer toy sword when ye were eight."

"Oh shut up, you've had yer moments too."

"Jack! Jack! I can't find me sword anywhere! I think I've lost it! Mind you I didn't check me own hand!" Jack laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out in response. Will sighed in indignation.

"Alina!" He snapped, "What's going on?" He crossed his arms and glared at her. Alina's laughter died in her throat and she turned to Jack.

"Jack, would ye mind givin' Will and me a moment?" She asked.

"Course love." He walked back to the helm and untied the wheel, looking at his compass and changing course slightly.

"Well?" Will demanded.

"Will, there's a lot I haven't told you about my life. Like where I came from before you found me on that beach."

"You said you couldn't remember. That all you **could **remember was being raped and then cast to the sea." His glare sharpened as he jumped to conclusions of her and Jack.

"Well I lied." She snapped back retaliating to his glare, "And before you even **think** about going there William Turner, Jack and I are friends and nothing more." She sighed and turned out to the sea once more. "I grew up with Jack. I grew up a pirate until my father thought I'd be better off living a 'civilized' life in a respectable port. He put me on a ship filled with navy coats and told them to take care of me and make sure I made it safely to my uncle and aunt in the northern colonies. We were somewhere near Brazil when it was time for me to leave. A few days later a storm hit and the ship sank, the damn navy was too cowardly to stay and rescue me so I was left drifting through the sea on a board until I washed up on Port Royal."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place Alina?" He asked her.

"How could I? You told me tails of how pirates ruined your life, how they left you with nothing. How you had to make a life on your own with no mum and no da. How much you detested pirates and everything they stood for. And how you hoped to slaughter every last one of them." She replied. "You want to know something though Will?"

"What?" He asked, still a little sore that he didn't know his best friend was a pirate.

"Pirates aren't all that bad. Look at me. You've been one of the best friends I've ever had and I know you think of me like your little sister. Even if I am older." She chuckled slightly.

"Pirates aren't all that bad?" He scoffed.

"No, they're not. Some of them are. Some of them aren't. It's the same with all people Will. Even in your so-called civilized society there are good people and there are bad. Out here in the pirate world, there are good pirates, and there are bad."

"Pirates disobey the law. Every last one of them."

"You did too Will. You helped bust Jack out of jail. You stole a ship of the fleet."

"I did it for Elizabeth."

"And yourself."

"What?"

"You can't live without Elizabeth. You're going to save her because you need her in your life. I doubt you intend to return her to Norrington do you? In the same sense that you are finding Elizabeth for both her safety and your heart, pirates pillage and plunder for themselves and for their crew, their mates."

"Why not buy from port like everyone else?"

"Where would they get the money?"

"They could work for it."

"Where would they find a job?"

"Someone would hire them. There are jobs everywhere."

"Will are you really that naïve? Take some scraggly looking flesh and bones kid from the street, destined to become a pirate, and try to find him a job. Try to find someone decent enough to hire him."

"Alright I see your point. But it wouldn't be impossible."

"Will, pirates also stand for freedom and not the confines of a regular society. It was torture for me for five years to live in that damned place where I had to sit, talk, and act perfectly. Out here I'm free and I haven't a care but for the hide on my own back. And the backs of my friends. It's a simple life. And I love it."

"Alina, does this mean that now you'll be staying here with Jack? And that you won't be coming back to Port Royal?" Will asked her feeling a bit worried that he might lose the only person he had to really talk and fool around with.

"Land!" Cried Jack, interrupting their conversation. Alina looked over the side of the ship and sighed. This had been one part of pirate life she had not missed. _Tortuga._


	7. Never A Boring Moment

**Disclaimer: **Got it! If I am committing an act of piracy to pirate a pirate, why not (in an act of piracy), pirate a plan? Muahaha! Begins looking through stolen plans soon mouse...soon.  
**Author's Note: **Yay! I got reviews! does happy dance thank you so much mini buu and Bustedwitch for your support! Reviews make me happy. . Oh and also thanks to thepurpleness who's one of my very best friends and helps my muddled thinking get through another chap. Alright so I hope this is long enough cuz it's a little more than 5 pages on word, if it's not I'll just have to try harder won't I?

* * *

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack completed his praise of the island and turned to look hopefully at Will, who merely scrunched his nose and replied, "It'll linger."

"More than that I assure you." Alina leaned in to whisper. "This place'll haunt yer very dreams until yer gasping for hygienic air to breathe." She finished, resulting in a chuckle from Will.

"I'll tell you mate," Jack continued, clueless as always, "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Scarlette!" He exclaimed with his arms out. She promptly approached him and slapped him clear across the face. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!"

"Who was she?" Giselle implied with a head nod.

"What?" Jack was greeted with another slap, "I may have deserved that."

"Never unwanted eh?" Alina asked with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should know by now love that I am in fact the exception to almost every rule. Sadly it applies to that one." He pointed in the general direction that Scarlette and Giselle had gone. Alina scoffed and signaled with a hand for Jack to continue leading them wherever it was he was leading them. "Right well, let's get a move on then."

They arrived at a pig barn to find a scraggly looking man sleeping with them. Jack came from behind them with a bucket of water and rudely awoke him. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man yelled as he spluttered the water out. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. T'is bad luck."

"I'd know that superstitious tone anywhere." Alina said to Will as they were both standing behind Jack. She side-stepped Jack's back and came into view of one of the most amusing men to ever walk about on a pirate ship. "Gibbs!"

"Sorry, do I know ye lass?" He questioned.

"Well ye might, but if I told ye, ye old superstitious git, ye'd probably go screaming to the high temples that ye've seen a ghost." She replied.

"Now what's all this malarkey? Who are ye lass?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Alina Carter, Mr. Gibbs. A-ha! See?! I told ye." She pointed to his panic-stricken face. Jack sighed exasperatedly.

"Mr. Gibbs, can ye come back down to the bloody world please? She naught be dead, it was a misunderstanding on her foolish da's part."

"Jack, there be bad luck brewing. I can feel it in me ol' bones."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who earlier did the waking, buys the man who earlier was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition, from the man who did the waking." Jack replied smartly with a wink to brag.

"Aye, that'll about do it." He replied. Now at this point, Will found it necessary to put in his two cents and hurled another bucket of water at poor Mr. Gibbs. "Blast I'm already awake!" He yelled.

"That was for the smell." Will remarked. The three replied with a slight nod of the head as the group made their way to the closest tavern.

* * *

Alina and Will were currently standing around waiting for Jack to finish his talk with Gibbs so they could get moving on their quest to find Elizabeth. Alina's eyes wandered and she wrinkled her nose in disgust as the tavern regulars leered at her frame, though she was given a rather amusing show as a rather earth-vexing wench began to push herself on Will. After about two minutes of chuckling at his expense and watching him try to politely get her to leave, she decided it was time to save his sorry arse. "Oi! Sod off you ruttish, common-kissing, maumet." She said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "Can't ye see when yer not wanted?" Alina smirked.

The wench left feeling slightly crestfallen and a bit confused as to what exactly it was that she had been called. Alina chuckled at the confusion evident on the whore's face. "Thanks." Will sighed, "That was more than a little unnerving."

"Will ye've got to stop acting like such an outcast; ye'll get eaten alive if you do." She laughed. Will observed her with a bit of a frown.

"You're really at home here aren't you? I mean with all this. The sailors, the drunken odor, even the bloody wenches! You really missed it all didn't you?"

"Well the wenches I could do without." Alina chuckled, then upon noticing Will's seriousness she sighed, "Yes, I am at home here. Yes, I do belong with all this, though again not the wench part. And yes, I did miss it." Upon seeing Will's face fall slightly more she sighed again, "Ugh! Will can you blame me? I mean look at me!" She pointed to her attire, "Now think about how I looked in that bloody dress and corset on Norrington's promotion day." She looked up at him, "Which do you see better? Which one looks more like me?"

"Alright I see you're point." He sighed, "But that doesn't mean I'm happy with it." He ran a hand through his slightly ragged hair, "You know you still didn't answer my question earlier."

"What question would that be?" She asked and upon seeing his glaring face she caved, "Oh alright. I know what you're talking about."

"No! Really?" He asked sarcastically. She glared at him thin-lipped.

"I don't know Will." She glanced at Jack and Gibbs who were still conversing before turning back, "I really do belong here. And it's been hell on Earth pretending to be a stuck up member of the aristocracy. The only fine point of being in Port Royal was getting to know you Will. But," She sighed again and turned to look at Jack, "I really don't know."

Suddenly Jack and Gibbs were toasting and stood to usher Will and Alina out of the tavern and to a lodge where they would be staying. The bookkeeper took one look at the group of four and sneered. "We only have one room left." He said.

After a bit of persuasion on Alina's part, they managed to secure two rooms. One with two beds, and one with one. Jack snorted and looked at Will and Gibbs. "I'm not sharing a room with either one o' ye. Sorry lads I don't swing that way." Will looked disgusted, Gibbs looked confused, and Alina was just amused. "I think I'll just take this one bed room here."

"Fine." Alina said, "But you'll be sleeping on the floor cuz I call the bed." With that she opened the door and ran in before he could protest. She jumped on the bed and crossed her legs as she bounced. "Mine." She said sitting up Indian-style. Jack chuckled at the old game she was playing.

"Alright, alright. Toss me a pillow…and a blanket." He added as an afterthought. Will and Gibbs merely shrugged and took the adjacent room, though the former was slightly reluctant to leave his friend alone with the deranged pirate.

"Night Jack." Alina said as she watched him attempt to get comfortable on the chaise by the window.

"Night." He mumbled back before tucking the blanket under his chin and closing his eyes.

The next morning, Alina began to awake feeling rather warm. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled back into her blankets and the comfort of the warmth that enveloped her. It took her more than a moment to figure out that her comfort and warmth was moving. She opened her eyes to come into plain view of Jack's chest, and gasped as she attempted to back away only to realize his arms were securely encasing her. "Jack." She said cautiously while poking his chest. "Jack wake up." She poked slightly harder only to have him pull her closer to him and roll onto his back, bringing her on top of him. "Jack!" She hissed pushing on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He grumbled, waking up a bit then smirking as he saw the position he had put them both in. "Well hello there Ali. I didn't know ye felt that way about me." He tightened his hold yet again.

"Jack what the bloody hell are you doing in the bed?" She glared at him.

"Well I **was** sleeping." He smirked only to receive a flick on the nose. "Ow." He said, twitching his nose. "What was that for?"

"Why were you sleeping in the bed? You were supposed to be sleeping on the chaise."

"Well it got cold." He pouted and drew out his eyes in a way that always got her to cave when they were little. "And you were warm." He said like a small child explaining to his mother why he had his hand in the cookie jar. "I like warm."

"Jack." She sighed, "Alright fine, yer off the hook. Now will ye let go of me please?" Jack chuckled and let go of his hold on her. They both stood in time for the door to open showing Will and Gibbs.

"Captain?" Gibbs began, "Uh. There's a couple o' wenches downstairs who are wanting to see ye. Claim they promised you uh." He paused looking at Alina who chuckled in response.

"Jack get yer bloody horny arse downstairs, ye got two voluptuous wenches downstairs waiting to award ye for something or other." Alina told him. Gibbs blinked and stood shocked at Alina's blatancy, and Will was even worse for wear. Jack walked between the two standing at the door and patted each on the shoulder before heading downstairs. Alina, not wanting to miss the show that would no doubt break lose, quickly followed.

"Ah Annabelle and Guinevere, how lovely to see the two of ye. But what may I ask are ye both doing here?" Jack said as he took a seat on one of the steps.

"Well Jack," Began Annabelle, "I had heard you were in town and wanted to make sure you were adequately accompanied for the remainder of your stay." She giggled.

"I had heard first, Jack." Guinevere added, throwing a quick glare to Annabelle, "I came to make you an offer I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse when this harlot heard who exactly I was going to meet." She had stepped closer to Jack and was trailing a finger over his chest.

"Who are you calling a harlot?" Annabelle scoffed with her hands on her hips, "As if a common street wench is better?"

"Why you horrid creature! I saw him first!" Guinevere turned to hiss at Annabelle. Meanwhile Alina walked down the stairs and sat next to Jack.

"It's gotta be fun, being you." She said turning to look at him.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing love, it's never boring." He chuckled, "Shall we?" He said standing up and offering his arm.

"We shall." She replied, accepting the hand up and walking with him past the bickering prostitutes. As they left the lodge Alina struck a childish idea and chuckled. "Hold on there a minute Jack, I wanna see these two run like crazy. Hide in that bush." She pointed. She then walked inside and whistled sharply with her thumb and forefinger in her mouth. "Oi! Numbskulls! In case ye've failed to notice, the alleged captain you are fighting over vamoosed! He went that way if yer wondering." She pointed in the general direction of the abandoned area of Tortuga.

The two whores rushed to the door, jumping over one another to get there first. Annabelle pulled Guinevere's hair in order to pull her backwards and propel herself forward. Guinevere pulled on Annabelle's skirt to do the same until both were out the door and picking up their skirts to run as fast as they could to an abandoned cove. Alina couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic sight in front of her and Jack, who had crawled out of the bushes, joined her. Will and Gibbs emerged form the lodge confused.

"Right then Mr. Gibbs, now that the fun is over with, care to take me to my new crew?" Jack said turning to Gibbs.

"Well ye'll have to give me about a half hour to round up the gang but they'll all be ship shape in no time at all." Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Right then, well then while you tend to that the three of us will grab a bite. Don't forget to make sure the rest o' them are fed before ye call on me."

"Course Cap'n. A hungry crew'll do no good." And with that, Mr. Gibbs turned to leave and find a suitable crew for his captain.

* * *

**P.S. **Just a reminder for those who forgot...reviews make me happy . hehe. Constructive criticism is also MUCH appreciated.


	8. You Don't Want To Know

**Disclaimer: **Huzzah! A plan! I shall use the plan used by Edmond Dantes to escape Chateau d'If! (Count of Monte Cristo) I shall break a jug and use a piece to file away the plaster of the building they are hiding the sexy pirate man in, then, using tools of unknown origin but made by a priest, i shall build an elaborate tunnel...hehehe...mouse, thou art doomed to lose your pirate! Muahaha.

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to mini buu for the encouraging words, they really made me smile and thank you to ForeverInTheMoment for quelling my fear that I may have made Jack a bit too cutesy in the last chapter. Though I have to say he may seem a tad OOC in this chapter, it was important for their relationship to later develop and it also gives you a look into how they used to be before they were seperated. And once again ThePurpleness has saved my butt cuz my addled brain tends to think about 4 million things at once which make it kinda hard to put them in order so you can thank her for this chapter actually getting out. Thanks!

* * *

"Feast your eyes captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot." Said Gibbs while waving his hand at the crew lined up before them.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Asked Will slightly unnerved that this was the group to help him retrieve his love. Alina sighed, by now he should have known that not all is as it seems.

"You, sailor!" Jack bellowed and leaned into Gibbs for assistance.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute sir." Gibbs informed them as Mr. Cotton showed his tongue…or lack thereof. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Alina, Will, and Jack all silently gagged at the sight.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot replied. Alina chuckled.

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs informed.

"Course it does! Satisfied?" He asked turning to Will.

"Well you've proven their all mad." He replied with a nod to Gibbs.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Called a somewhat feminine voice. Alina's head jerked as she looked closer and smiled at what she figured was about to come."Anamaria." Jack answered after pulling her hat off, promptly followed by a loud _SMACK!_

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will whispered.

"No that one he more than likely **did** deserve." Alina smirked. "So whatchya do Jack?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"He stole my boat!" Anamaria answered for him with another slap to his cheek.

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of giving it back to you."

"But you didn't!" She seethed.

"You'll get another one!" Jack hastily replied with his hands protecting his face for fear of another slap.

"I will."

"A better one!" Will interjected.

"A better one." Jack repeated and Alina could not help but to follow with the direction Will was headed.

"That one." She pointed to the _Interceptor_, knowing Jack would more than likely castrate Will should he have said it instead.

"What one?" Jack looked at her alarmed and when she nodded in the direction of the _Interceptor_ he growled, "**That one?!**" Upon seeing her glare and slightly evil smirk he sighed, knowing he was defeated and turned back to Anamaria, "Aye. That one. What say you?" He called out to them.

"Aye!" Came the unanimous reply and one "Anchors aweigh!" From Cotton's parrot.

"No, no, no, no, no, t'is frightful bad luck to have women aboard sir" Gibbs said. Alina sighed and put a hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"Mr. Gibbs, I've already come back from the dead do you want to test me?" She smirked at his fearful expression before he scurried off to the _Interceptor_, earning a chuckle and half hug from Jack.

"Ye haven't changed lass." He said.

"Would ye rather have me any other way?" She asked with a small pout.

"Course not, let's go love." He kept his arm around her shoulders as he guided her back to the ship, not noticing, or not caring about the glare that Will had thrown him.

* * *

They had been sailing for three hours straight when Alina noticed a few storm clouds on the horizon. "Jack!" She called from her position at the rail, "There's a storm coming!"

Jack looked up from his compass to see that Alina was telling the truth. "Tighten the sails!" He bellowed with a smirk plastered on his face. Alina glared and joined him at the helm.

"You're drunk again aren't you." She stated bluntly.

"I was never sober love." He smirked earning an amused chuckle from his friend.

"Got that right." She muttered. "Anyway Jack, I was wondering…" She paused.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"What **exactly **happened? With the mutiny I mean." She asked, "I mean I know your first mate mutinied and left you on the island but I want to know: one, who was your first mate, two, how is it you were stupid enough to trust him in the first place, and three, why did he do it?"

"Well, umm, it's a bit complicated to explain." He stammered to find the words, glancing sideways at her.

"What's complicated about it? Who was it Jack?" She asked again becoming slightly concerned.

Jack was at an impasse. He couldn't lie and tell her it was someone else for she'd see right through him, and he couldn't tell her the truth, for it would only hurt her.

Hector Barbossa was a man of many faces, and one of those faces had befriended Alina, when the two of them had been just nameless members of the crew.

When Alina was troubled, she'd sought out Barbossa's counseling as, even Jack had to admit, he was a smart man. It had often troubled Jack that his best friend could not come to him when she had a problem, but when she had begun to grow from a young child to a young adult, he had found Barbossa's presence a relief for it gave him many moments away from his new, confusing feelings.

Alina had grown almost as close to Barbossa as she was to Jack. He couldn't tell her that her once good friend had turned treacherous mutineer, but he knew she could very well find out once they caught up with the Pearl. He didn't know which was worse.

"Jack?" Alina placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him concerned yet confused at his slightly glazed look. "If you don't want to talk about the mutiny you really don't have to." She added in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ali…what would you do if the man you thought you knew wasn't really him, but someone else? What if the someone else he was did something not too good because he wasn't really being himself…or the self that he was around you?" He paused to turn his head and look at her, "Hypothetically of course."

Alina cocked a brow at him, "Jack…that **is** just **rum** you're drinking right?" She chuckled, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin' Ali." He sighed, "I'd rather not talk about the mutiny just yet." He turned back to the wheel and, glancing at his compass, changed course slightly.

"It's alright Jay." She replied slinging him into a half hug, "But you will tell me eventually right?" She looked up at him.

"O' course Ali." He replied keeping his gaze fixed on the impending storm rather than the curious woman at his side. It was coming quickly now, almost as an omen of what was to come and immediately Jack knew, things were not going to be easy. They never were. He cast his gaze skyward and prayed to whatever deity would dare listen to his sinful soul, that things would go according to plan.

* * *

The storm had hit full force and Jack was grinning like a mad man at the wheel as they continued to sail through it. "Jack!" Alina cried over the harsh winds, "Do you really think it's wise to test the waters on a strange ship?!" She asked.

"She can hold a bit longer!" He said back, shaking his wet hair from his face.

"What's in your head that's got ye in such a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs asked from his post.

"We're catching up." He simply replied.

Shortly after, the worst of the winds had passed and the _Interceptor_ was sailing smoothly to it's intended destination. Jack supposed it would only take another half hour or so to reach. Alina had wandered off as there wasn't anything really for her to do and Jack spotted her by the rail once more, though this time accompanied with Gibbs and Will. They were all huddled around and discussing something and Jack suddenly realized that Gibbs was the one doing most of the talking. _That can't be good._ He thought.

He gave the wheel to Anamaria and told her to keep steady, then quietly walked over to where his newest first mate, his friend, and his burden were conversing just in time to hear what he'd been afraid of.

"But Jack? He escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh but he won't use it though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate." Gibbs finished, still not realizing his captain standing not a foot from them.

"And who **was** his first mate?" Jack heard Alina ask.

"Alina." Jack finally spoke, causing the three of them to jump and turn to face him, "Might I have a word with ye?" He spoke in a tone that told her she didn't have much of a choice. Either she walked with him, or he'd sling her over his shoulder and take her to talk with him. She smiled apologetically at him and stood, walking over to the opposite rail with him. "I thought we agreed I'd tell ye when the time was right." He told her once they were out of ear shot.

"You know me." She said with a shrug, "My curiosity gets ahead of me, and what's the big secret anyway?"

"Ali." He breathed out, frustrated, "You know curiosity killed the cat." He snapped.

"Well then I should call it impeccably good fortune that I am **not** a cat…and besides that, didn't satisfaction bring it back?" She replied just as quickly.

"I've gotta remember ye got a tongue on ye damn it." He sighed.

"Got it from you." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently.

"Ali. Just…trust me, alright? Ye really don't want to know and as much as I loathe and despise the bloody bastard that marooned me and stole me ship…" He took a deep breath to calm the building rage within him, "I just," He paused again and swallowed as if the words he spoke caused him mortal pain, "don't want you ta get hurt because of him." He finally let out.

"Jack. How could he hurt me?" She turned to face him and at his downtrodden look she wrapped her arms around his waist in the warmest hug she could give, "Jack we used to be inseparable. We used to tell each other everything. You used to trust me." She sighed.

"What does this have anything to do with trusting you Ali?" He replied.

"You still haven't hugged me back." She mumbled before she felt his hands, hesitantly, wrap around her shoulders in a half-hearted hug.

"I do trust ye alright? And I've told ye everything ye need to know. With any luck ye won't hafta see any o' the damned that's become the crew to my ship." He hugged her tighter, in a more meaningful way.

"What do you mean I won't have to see them?" She pulled back to look at his face, "I'm going with you to the island Jack. I'm not letting you or Will out of my sight." She told him.

"That's where yer wrong love, you're staying right here," He pointed to the deck as he spoke, "On this ship, while the whelp and I go get his bonny lass, kay?"

"No it's not okay!" She protested, "I refuse to stay here while you two go! I'm more than capable of handling myself Jack, I'm not a little girl."

"Well it's funny ye say that cuz yer whining like one." He retorted, slightly annoyed that she was fighting back, though he wasn't surprised.

"Jack!" She cried, "You can't possibly make me stay!"

"Actually I can." He replied pointedly, "I am Captain and as such it is my direct **order** to you that you stay aboard this ship and watch for…trouble of some sort here. You're in charge while I'm gone."

"Then as **I'm** in charge I'll order someone **else** to take charge for me while I follow **you** to the island."

"And how you gonna do that? Swim the whole way there? The whelp and I are taking the only available dinghy."

"Then I'll just hop in the dinghy with you."

"Can't do that love cuz you are in fact **not** in charge until I'm gone, therefore, as I'm still here, you must follow my order to stay, you cannot pass the charge onto another until I am gone and by the time I'm gone, there will be no dinghy." He smirked and called to Will.

"Captain!" Gibbs called as they were being lowered into the water.

"What if the worst should happen?"

There was a brief pause before Jack answered, "Keep to the code." And then they were off.

* * *

**P.S:** ...anyone want to assure me it wasn't too much of a cluttered chapter? Or confirm that it was? I'd appreciate it either way.


	9. Barbossa

**Disclaimer: **I am currently bartering for my preist-made tools, pirate I may be, but I can't steal from a preist...that's just not right. But as soon as I've got them...ooh I will start my tunnel...muahaha, Jack will be mine.

**Author's Note: **okay this chapter turned out to be a little more than seven pages on word so I'm starting to make them longer. Hehe. There's sadly not much left of this story because if I'm right there's only about 5 or so more scenes till the end of the movie. I'm sorry to say that Jack and Alina's relationship is not going to take off in this first story but it most definately will in the sequal to this. If you think about it, the first movie takes place within the course of about a week, maybe a little less...that's not exactly enough time for Jack to pack up his pride and say 'I love you' now is it? But the sequal is already in my mind and it will be called, drumroll 'The Burden of Desire'

mini buu: I will never tire of your words, they make me smile and even update a little faster than normal knowing that there is someone who likes my story so much.

ForeverInTheMoment: yeah it is kinda hard to keep him in character and he might seem a little more ooc in this one too cuz Alina will finally discover what a bastard Barbossa can be

aquakim: hope i didn't keep ya waiting too long ;)

* * *

Already twenty minutes had passed and still there was no sign of Will or Jack returning. Alina began pacing the length of the ship, all the while muttering curses to Jack that he couldn't hear. "Bloody damn pirate captain—thinks he knows every bloody thing in the entire bloody ocean—why can't he just suck in his damn pride and let me come along—damn bloody pirate captain." After another fifteen minutes had passed of her continuous curses and pacing she decided to so something slightly more productive to expel her anger.

She taught Cotton's parrot to curse the damn bloody pirate captain.

"Come on now you squeaky little bird, you can do it." She coaxed him with a piece of stale bread she found in the galley.

"Rawk! Stupid Captain! Rawk!"

"Good birdie!" She fed him and clapped her hands then decided to take it one step farther. "Now say churlish." She pulled another piece of bread in front of his face and waved it in front of him, "Chur-lish?" She said again, "Chur-lish." After a few more tries he finally got it. "Good, very good." She fed him the bread. "Now put it all together for me, come on. Come on. Say churlish, stupid Captain."

"Rawk! Churlish, stupid Captain! Rawk!" Said the parrot.

"Good birdie." She finally fed him the cheese he'd been eyeing since she first began to teach him new words and then flew off back to Cotton's shoulder. Alina watched him fly and then saw Gibbs snickering a few feet away.

"Ye realize lass that Jack's not going ta take that sitting down. He'll prolly blame poor Cotton fer it."

"No he won't" She smirked as she watched the distant island, "He'll know I did it."

"And how is that lass." Gibbs chuckled.

She glanced sidelong at him and chuckled herself before turning back to the island, "Cuz I taught his da's parrot the same thing last time he left me behind on an outing." Her only response was a hearty laugh from the loyal first mate before he walked off to join the rest of the crew in their relaxing.

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred hours, Alina spotted life on the island and saw a dinghy coming back. "Gibbs! They're coming back! Get ready to pull them in!" She called and threw the ladder over the side as she saw Will come in. Her excitement dropped however when she realized the absence of Jack.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth breathed as she boarded.

"Lizzie you're okay!" Alina said as she pulled her friend into a fierce hug.

"Alina?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?!" Elizabeth looked ready to faint with all the new happenings.

"Hey boy where be Jack?" Asked Gibbs once Will appeared.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Now Elizabeth was out of her mind.

"He fell behind." Will muttered before trying to hoard Elizabeth away.

"Will." Alina called as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "What happened?" He spun to face her with an icy glare fixated on her.

"You're **friend** tried to sell me. That's what." He spat the word friend as if it burned him to say.

"Will, Jack would never do that you must have misunderstood his intentions." She told him.

"I've misunderstood nothing. Now unhand me so that I may tend to my own friend." He jerked away from her and took Elizabeth below deck. Alina looked on with shock and hurt as she watched him walk off. She needed to know what happened on that island to make Will mad at _her_. She sighed angrily and ran a hand through her hair. _I __**knew**__. _She thought; _I just __**knew**__ I should have gone with them!_

"Well lass?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Well what?" She asked dejectedly still looking in the direction Will had gone.

"Jack left ye in charge lass. Ye be captain in his absence." He replied placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"It's Ana's ship. Ask her." Alina turned and walked to a cabin below deck.

"Weigh anchor and hoist the sails! Make quickly ye divvies!" She heard before closing the door and sitting sullenly on the bed. She sighed again and hunched over as she placed her head in her hands and silently cried. _It's not fair!_ Her mind raced with thoughts of Jack; _I've only just now found him! He should be here! He should have the Pearl! He should be free!_ She wiped her eyes and lay down on the bed to stare at the ceiling; _He should have let me go with him._ She couldn't help but wonder what the big secret was. What could Jack possibly have to hide? What was it that was so bad about his previous first mate that Alina couldn't handle?

She wiped her eyes yet again as more silent tears fell down her cheeks but try as she might they would not stop running. Jack was a good man; she just couldn't believe that what Will had told her was true; it just couldn't be. Jack had always been there for her when anything happened and he always had a plan. He would have to get out so he could tell Will the truth. He would have to get out so he could clear his name. Suddenly she heard commotion breaking out on deck.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" She heard Gibbs bellow and within the blink of an eye she had wiped her eyes a third time and ran up to deck as good as new as if nothing had happened.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us!" She heard Anamaria answer Elizabeth.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth complained.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Ana looked about ready to chew Elizabeth's head off.

"We're shallower on the draft right?"

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun 'em for long. Just long enough!" Gibbs chimed in.

"Lighten the ship! Stern to stern!" Ana cried at the same time Gibbs added, "Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

Alina jumped into the mess and began to lighten the load with the rest of the crew. She hauled cargo off along with them all and when that was lost she began to throw the rum off too. Though mainly alone as the rest of them found that rum could never afford to be lost. Soon they saw however that it was not enough.

"We're gonna need that." She heard Will say from the opposite side of the ship while his foot was placed on a cannon. "Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Ana pointed the flaw in his plan.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!" He called and set to work. Alina ran down to the galley and threw up drawers of forks, spoons, and knives. She hauled a crate of empty rum bottles from Jack's cabin and began smashing them into the cannons while Gibbs bellowed orders.

"The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" She heard him say when an idea struck. She rushed up to the helm.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" She told Ana.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will added.

"You're daft Alina! Ye both are!" She looked at her in astonishment.

"Daft like Jack." Gibbs grinned and slapped her back heartily, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

"Daft like Jack?" Will scoffed and went back to helping the crew. Alina gritted her teeth and told herself she'd have time to smack him after this was all over.

"Keep us steady now…NOW!" Will yelled and dropped his hand in signal.

"Fire!" Alina called to her few cannons.

"We could use a few more ideas you three." Said Gibbs. Will looked to Elizabeth, who look at Alina, who looked back at Will. All three turned to Gibbs and simultaneously replied, "Your turn."

"We need a devil's dowry now." Gibbs sighed.

"We'll give them her!" Ana called pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after."

"The medallion." Elizabeth gasped as Will ran back below deck.

"You mean you still have it?!" Alina sighed exasperatedly and threw her arms in the air. "That's it we're doomed. Jack!" She cried and grinned as wide as the Chesire cat when she saw him climb aboard. "You're alright!" She gave him a quick hug as he handed a canteen to Gibbs.

"Bloody empty." He muttered as he hugged her back with one arm. "Where's the medallion?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Wretch!" She spat and went to slap him before he caught her wrist.

"Ah, where is dear William?" He asked.

"Will? Will!" She saw him under the grate. Alina joined her and kneeled down to attempt to remove the grate.

"We can't move it Will it's blocked!" Suddenly she was dragged aside by the damned crew of the _Pearl_ with Elizabeth. "You have to find out where the water's filling in from! Find the gap in the hull and swim out!" She called to him.

* * *

Soon after, Alina found herself tied to the mast with the rest of the crew. They were all staring in the same direction, the _Interceptor._ Alina however, was looking in another direction, the captain. His back was turned to them so she did not see his face but from where she stood a sudden sense of foreboding came across her. Something wasn't right with the picture in front of her. She turned her head to look at Jack, who was looking at her with large, pleading eyes as if to say, turn away, don't look. But Alina did not head his warning.

When the _Interceptor_ blew and there was no sign of Will, Elizabeth launched herself at the captain screaming at him to stop. Stop what exactly, Alina wasn't sure. She just watched as things seemed to happen in slow motion, she saw the captain turn his head to look at Elizabeth and she gasped when his face became visible. Her breathing hitched and the breaths she took were shallow and did nothing to oxygenate her lungs.

It couldn't be. But it was.

_Barbossa._

The thought ran through her mind faster than any other. _Barbossa_ was Jack's previous first mate. _Barbossa_ was the one who betrayed him and left him to die on the island. _Barbossa _was who Jack had tried to hide her from. _Barbossa_ was the devil himself.

Jack hung his head low as he saw a heart-wrenching look cross his Ali's face when she realized who she had been hating. When she realized the man she would do anything to gain revenge upon for what he did to Jack, was really a man she had admired for his brain and his once-present heart. He couldn't begin to imagine the thoughts coursing through her in that one moment. A moment that lasted merely two seconds, but would stay with her a lifetime.

"Welcome back miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It only holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushed her towards his own crew who almost ravaged her then and there. Alina was almost sick.

"Barbossa!" Will called and appeared on deck. "She goes free." He pointed his pistol at the man who's eyes Alina still could not meet. For looking into his uniquely brown yet blue eyes would make all doubt of his true identity fade. He would definitely be the same Hector Barbossa…yet never the same as before.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa replied.

"She goes free." Will replied.

"You've only got one shot. And we can't die."

Alina barely registered Jack's pleading voice whispering, "Don't do anything stupid." In Will's direction.

"You can't." He pointed the pistol at his own person and finished, "I can."

"Like that." Jack sighed.

"Who are you?" Barbossa inquired.

"No one! He's no one!" Jack intervened, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack made a snipping motion with his fingers.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will replied ignorant as always.

"He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to 'aunt us." Said one of the more gangly pirates of the crew who Alina recognized as the one who bashed her in the head with the suit of armor back at the Swan Mansion. She scowled at him.

"On my word do as I say. Or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones's Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa smirked.

"Elizabeth and Alina go free." He called. Jack smacked his head. _Bloody whelp! I'll kill him fer that one!_

"Yes, we know tha—what did you say?" Barbossa's face suddenly changed to a look of pure shock.

"Elizabeth and Alina go free." Will repeated slightly slower as if Barbossa were a nimrod.

"Alina?" Barbossa whispered to himself, then louder to Will, "Alina who?"

Will sighed in annoyance, "Alina! Alina Johnson! Or Carter! Whatever! Just let her go free as well!"

Barbossa turned back to the crew tied to the mast and saw two women among them. One, dark skinned and unfamiliar. The other, hanging her head to avoid being seen. As Jack struggled to free himself from his restrainers, Barbossa made his way slowly to where Alina was standing, and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Alina?" He asked.

"Hector." She replied with a tearful glare, "I trusted you."

Barbossa turned back to Will, "Anything else?"

"The crew." Will replied ignoring the exchange between his friend and his enemy and ignoring the pleading looks Jack was throwing his way, "The crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed." Barbossa's smirk was back as they restrained Will and brought Alina out from the ropes tying the rest of the crew.

"Barbossa you lying bastard!" Will tried to free himself. "You swore they'd go free!" Elizabeth was now walking the plank and Alina was being held steady with one firm arm on her bicep.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy. I agreed they'd go free. But it was you who failed to specify when," he gestured to where Alina was being held, "nor where." He gestured to where Elizabeth was standing as Will was gagged before he could protest. "Though is does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" The all chimed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth seethed as she threw the dress at him.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa chuckled as he tossed the dress to the crew.

"I thought the curse meant you couldn't feel a thing?" Alina glared daggers at him with no more tears to spare. Barbossa ignored her as he turned back to the show.

"Off you go! Come on!"

"Too long!" Bo' Sun stomped on the plank sending Elizabeth tumbling to the waters below.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack muttered as he was brought to the plank.

"Jack, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa told him with a gesture to the land.

"I did notice."

"Hector please!" Alina begged him, "Is once not enough?! Please!"

"Perhaps he'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape." Barbossa answered her before turning back to Jack, "But I doubt it. Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack replied, nervously glancing at the waters. Alina realized his hands were still tied.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!"

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before. And you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself." With that said, he threw the pistol into the sea and laughed as Jack jumped overboard to go fetch it. Alina could only watch as she lost him for the third time.

"Take his crew down ta the brig." Barbossa clipped at his own crew. Then stopped the man who clutched Alina's arm, "Not her. She comes with me." Alina's arm was released as Barbossa led her to his cabin for a chat.

* * *

**P.S. **Hope you liked it! And I'm sorry for the direct movie script during the battle but that's kinda hard to avoid there. So please clicky the little purple button! Thank you!


	10. Pirates Will Be Pirates

**Disclaimer:** I have my tools and now I'm reading the map to get to the building where my beloved is being held...navigation was never my strong suit. That's kinda why I need Jack even more. Until then...damn mouse owns the movie and the characters, the twisted in scheme of things and Alina are my own to behold.

**Author's Note: **So close to the end! Two or three chapters left at most! So sorry for the long wait for this chapter and it's not even one of my best to boot but now that school's started and what with me now being a senior gulp i've got a lot on my plate. Thanks so much to Bustedwitch, ForeverInTheMoment, and Lily Yamamoto for the reviews I got for that last chapter. Your words make me smile. So without further ado, here's chapter 9...or is it 10...does the prologue count as a chapter?

**!!IMPORTANT!! **THE REFERENCE TO RELIGION MADE IN THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, IT DOES NOT NECCESSARILY REFLECT MY VIEWS ON THIS TOPIC AND IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN OFFESIVELY!

* * *

Alina sat in a chair across from Hector at his table in his, strike that, _Jack's_ cabin. A bowl of green apples between them. She refused to look at him and chose instead to stare pointedly at the edge of the table closest to her with her arms crossed and her knees folded over one another. She was the picture of annoyed arrogance…and yet.

Hector Barbossa could see right through her. And she was hurting deeply. He knew he was the cause of her pain, in a roundabout way, but it still came back to him, and he needed to do something to rectify that. He couldn't bare the thought of her thirsting for his blood to be spilled. Hungry for revenge on the man who ruined her best friend and, Hector knew, _love's_ life.

"Chariste—"  
"Don't!" She snapped and turned her glare to him, "Don't you 'Chariste' me _Barbossa_." She spat his name as if it were venom on her tongue.

"Alina." He sighed, "What I did just now, I had to do for the crew." He flinched slightly at the cruel skepticism in her glare, "Alright, partly t'was my pleasure ta put that arrogant bugger in his place."

"His **place**, is **here**!" She yelled back at him jabbing her finger to point at the wood of the floor for emphasis as she abruptly stood from her seat. "This is _rightfully _**his** ship, **his** cabin! He should be sitting in **that** chair and **you** should be the one swimming for **your** life to a deserted island in the middle of nowhere!!" The tears she thought she no longer possessed were streaming down cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her waist as if she could literally hold herself together as she was emotionally torn apart inside.

Hector silently stood from his seat and walked towards her before hesitantly wrapping his own arms around her for what little comfort he could offer considering his current position in her standings. She struggled to break free and when it was clear he was not letting go she resorted to wriggling her arms free so that she could pound his chest repeatedly with her fists; despite the fact she was sure it would do nothing as he was as good as the undead.

"I had to do it Alina. Jack was an unfit captain after he found out what had happened to ya…or rather, what we all **thought** had happened to ya." He said quietly after her pounding had relented to taps in her exhaustion.

"What?" She sniffed and her hand froze on his chest.

"We were all shocked when yer da told us all that yer ship hit a storm. Some, me included, more than others."

She sniffed again and blinked away the resurfacing tears. "And?" She had her cheek resting against his chest as he held her in a brotherly hug.

"Well, given time we all managed to bounce back and get on with the lives we were living, despite the fact that a rather large part of it suddenly went missing." He paused in his tale and she felt him shift as if he were trying to look at her but she kept her face hidden by his breast. "Well Alina, for some people, moving on from a great injustice is harder than others…Jack never managed to bounce back."

Alina tightened the one arm she had around him as a torrent of grief washed through her. She knew that Jack would have mourned her death and she knew he probably would never fully return to his usual carefree and flamboyant self but she didn't realize the extent of which the news had devastated him. "What happened?" She whispered, not trusting the stability of her voice. She felt like a babe, anxiously awaiting the telling of a story from her elder.

"Well lass, the crew began to notice the shortcomings of their new captain shortly after Teague handed the reigns over to him but they were all loyal to Teague and they were determined to stay loyal to Jack. They figured it would just take him longer to get used to the idea of not having you around seeing as he was the closest to ya. They were willing to give him some time to grieve as they knew that Jack could actually be a good captain as soon as he put his **whole** heart into it.

After a few months lass, Jack still hadn't bounced back to himself. He made to look as if everything was right as rain but most of the crew knew it fer what it was. A farce.

I managed to quell the uprising for as long as I could and took over some of the captain's duties when Jack locked himself in his cabin. Usually around the time of either of yours' birthday. After somewhere around two years time, the crew had had enough. They gathered themselves in the galley and called for me as well. They said I could either join them and be captain…or stay loyal to Jack and die with him. You know what I chose. But you also know that Jack's alive to this day."

Alina paused and thought over what she had learned. In a way she was grateful to Hector for what he had done for Jack but at the same time, she was furious to know he hadn't even put up a _fight_! "Hector did you even try to negotiate with them? Did you try to make them see reason? Jack wasn't all that bad of a captain was he?" She pulled away to look at him.

He sighed deeply, "Truth be told lass I was frustrated myself. Yes I realize there were many different ways I could have made it work to keep Jack as captain and let him keep the _Pearl_ but I was **frustrated**! I had been working non-stop for three nights in a row because Jack, on top of being depressed as it was nearing mid-April, was fighting off infection. I told the crew that we'd mutiny Jack and **not** kill 'im but we'd have to wait until he was in better health." He sighed heavily again, "I'm not proud of what I did…well okay maybe a little seeing as the animosity between us has only gotten worse and I can say that I bested him,"

Alina interrupted by pounding his chest as hard as she could.

"The point is I do regret what I did but not enough to give up what I've gained from it." He let her go and stepped back, preparing himself for the onslaught that was sure to follow. He was surprised when Alina did nothing. She simply turned away from him and sat back in her chair by the table.

Finally she whispered, only just audible to his ears, "Just don't hurt Will too much. You don't need to kill him to break the curse. You've already taken Jack from me, don't take the only person I have left." She refused to face him and Hector's heart, or rather, what was left of his heart, broke. He realized through her words, that she held no place for him any longer. She loved a great deal of people, Jack, Will, Teague, her mum and da and more…but in no place did Hector's name appear. Not after all she had learned of him.

"I'll see what I can do." He said before leaving the cabin.

* * *

Alina felt sick. She felt torn. She felt heartbroken and foolish but all the pain subsided to numbness when compared to the overwhelming grief. Oh the grief! How much was she meant to suffer? How much was she meant to _give_ before she would _receive_?! She was a bloody pirate! She shouldn't have to give so much! Things shouldn't have been taken from _her_; _she_ should be the one taking!! Her life, her love, her friend, her da.

Her da!

It all started with him! That damn fool! If not for him none of this would have happened!! So help her Calypso, Poseidon, or any God listening, she would kill her da first chance she got! He was the cause of this. Claiming to be protecting her. Ha! The idea was preposterous. Protecting? He just became responsible for her murder.

Alina stood and paced the cabin thinking of something, _anything_ that she could do to help the situation. What would Jack do? He _always_ found a way out of a predicament. How would he get out of _this_?

_Jack._

Just the thought of him killed her more inside. She would see him again wouldn't she?

In her pacing, she felt her foot tap a fallen book. She looked to see the _Bible_ at her feet lying open. _How ironic_. What the bloody hell was a bible doing on a pirate ship? She almost bypassed it until she saw the word 'Sparrow' among the small printed words. Curiosity peaked; she crouched down to read the passage.

'Are not two Sparrows sold for a penny? Yet not one of them will fall to the ground apart from the will of your Father.'

She found herself smiling. She had never been much of a religious person. She used the Gods more to curse than to plead for she saw no logic in _praying_ for a ship to stay afloat if you saw it was sinking, the more logical idea would be to stop sitting and praying and get your arse _away_ from the sinking death trap; if you swam away fast enough you would live. Simple as that. But the passage before her made her smile.

Maybe, just maybe, there was someone crying at this injustice along side her. And maybe, just maybe that someone, would make sure justice was served to those who deserved it. Especially a certain birdie on an island somewhere.

As she sat, contemplating the words before her, Alina began to realize how foolish she'd been to sit and mourn. Jack was still alive after all. One day without a belly full never killed anyone!

She began to devise a plan. She would have to get back to that island somehow. But to do that she'd have to know where it is. According to what she'd picked up from Jack and Hector's conversation, it was an uncharted island at that! She groaned in frustration. There had to be **some **way she could rescue him! Just then she heard a commotion on deck. They were moving! Did that mean Hector had done away with Will? Was the curse lifted? Could she stand even the barest of chances in a fair duel?

Alina climbed the stairs as fast as she could to see a confusing sight. Jack's crew had broken out of the brig and were sailing away from the island.

"Mr. Gibbs!" She called, "What's going on? Where's H—Barbossa?"

"Alina!" Mr. Gibbs looked slightly panicked, "Well, err…you see Barbossa, the scoundrel, is still on the island."

"Then how did you break out?"

"Elizabeth rescued us!" Shouted a rather stupid member of the bunch.

"But Elizabeth was with Jack how could…where are they Gibbs?" She demanded picking up on his anxious expression.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth has gone in a dinghy to the island to rescue Will and Jack…he's gone to the island too from what Miss Elizabeth has told us."

"Then why…are…you…sailing…away." She pronounced through gritted teeth.

"Jack owes us a ship!" Another crew member told her."

"Jack told us to stick to the code on his first voyage to the island." Gibbs reminded her.

"He also put me in charge and as Captain I **demand** we go back!" She proclaimed.

"**You** put **me** in charge." Anamaria reminded her.

"On the _Interceptor_ not the _Pearl_." She seethed, "The _Pearl_ is not yours to command."

"Nor is it yours."

"Jack is Captain! Jack named me Captain in his absence! You're his crew! Therefore you must follow my command!"

"Not when the Captain forgets the code!"

"Hang the code!" She yelled.

"We will not risk our lives for your infatuation." Said a tall, gangly looking pirate. Alina gaped at him for two seconds before knocking him into oblivion with one punch.

"At least let me go back." She turned to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry lass, but we can't go back for him now." He replied sadly.

"Then you make the same mistake my father made with me." She said with her eyes downcast. "Bloody pirates." She growled before jumping off the side of the ship and swimming towards the dinghy that was slowly rowing away.

She finally reached Elizabeth and clawed her way onto the dinghy resembling a drowned rat. "Ow!" She yelped as she was whapped on the head with an oar and tumbled into the dinghy.

"Alina?" Came Elizabeth's surprised answer. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Oh look a starfish." Came Alina's dazed reply before she shook herself out of it, "Bloody hell princess what was that for?" She rubbed her head feeling for a bump.

"I thought you were a pirate!"

"Well technically I am."

"You know what I meant."

"Whatever, can we just get moving? I'd like to find Jack and Will before Barbossa kills them…what?" She asked frustrated at Elizabeth's stare.

"You said Jack's name first."

"So what?" Alina was getting tired of this banter and picked up the oars herself to continue rowing.

"There used to be a time when Will came above everyone else for you." Elizabeth replied steadily, "I think he misses that."

"Look, Jack's been my friend ever since I was a babe okay? Jack always came first in my life it's just now I'm making it public."

"So he's the guy you were hoping would find you?"

"Yeah Lizzy, he is. I always prayed he'd find me again and bring me back to the world I know."

"Well I don't think he's the same guy you told me about." Elizabeth replied guiltily at having to ruin her friend's obvious infatuation.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Alina replied skeptically.

"Well he tried to trade in Will's life for the _Pearl_ back. Although if what he was saying on the island were true then he had a plan all along."

"Trust me it was true…Jack **always** has a plan."

"Well he also tried to kiss me Alina."

At this Alina paused but quickly picked up the pace again before Elizabeth could notice, "So what? He's a pirate. He tries to kiss any beautiful woman that crosses his path."

"Alina, I thought you liked him."

"Of course I do, he's my best friend. I told you."

"Alina." Elizabeth growled.

"What?"

"You know what I meant!"

"Shh. We're almost there."

"Fine." Elizabeth whispered, "You can deny it all you want Alina but has Jack ever tried to kiss you? You're a beautiful woman."

At this Alina snorted, "Tell that to the men at Port Royal."

"Who cares about Port bloody Royal?" Elizabeth muttered.

"Miss Swann was that a curse word that just escaped your fair lips?" Alina fake gasped.

"Oh shut up you infuriating pirate woman."

"Temper, temper Miss Swann, what would your father say?"

"My father can say whatever he bloody well pleases it's of no concern to me."

"Again with the foul words miss I must say I'm a bit of a bad influence on you."

"A bit?" Elizabeth chuckled and was joined by Alina shortly after.

Alina sighed internally as she realized the awkward conversation was successfully avoided. _We're coming for you Jack._ She thought in some desperate hope that she could communicate with him telepathically. _We're coming for you._

**

* * *

**

**P.s. **Please leave a review and make me smile. I really like to smile. :)

* * *


	11. All Will Be Well

**Disclaimer: **well i tried to dig into the ground...turns out they put cement under the dirt. Damn smart mouse and his minions. sigh anything you recognize does not belong to me. only the outer plot and Alina do.

**Author's Note: **Seriously people I know I didn't update in a while but the last chapter couldn't have possibly been THAT horrible could it? One review? (tear) Thank you to Lily Yamamoto who was the only reviewer out of 92 hits on the chapter. Well just so you know **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER** there is one more that serves as the epilogue that also forshadows the romance in the second movie...yes there will be the long awaited kiss. For those that read the previous chapter before I updated it I added one little note regarding the religious refference but once again I'm sorry for anyone that may have taken offence to it.

* * *

Alina held her breath as she and Elizabeth rounded the corner to asses what was happening. Elizabeth fumed as she saw a fight had already broken out and Will was not faring too well. She grabbed the closest thing she could find (and carry) and ran into the fray saying something about corsets. Alina rolled her eyes. _Princess is worried about corsets while there's death to be served tonight…yeah, she's got her priorities._

Alina drew her sword and began sparring with the closest of the damned she could find all the while trying to search out Jack. Until she heard Elizabeth speak his name, "Who's side is Jack on?"

Decapitating her opponent and kicking his body down the golden hill, she turned her head in the direction of Will and Elizabeth, who were looking at the aforementioned captain. "At the moment?" Will replied.

Alina ignored them both and ran towards Jack and Barbossa hearing bits and pieces of their conversation. She briefly saw, from her peripheral vision, a gold piece flying through the air with just a tinge of red before Jack pulled her towards him, hid her face in his chest, and jerked.

She heard a shot.

She gasped as realization quickly dawned on her, and all of her previous harsh words came ringing back to her ears, and swimming around her head.

_'I thought the curse meant you couldn't feel a thing?'  
_

_'__**You**__ should be the one swimming for __**your**__ life, to a deserted island in the middle of __**nowhere**__!'  
_

_'You've already taken Jack from me; don't take the only person I have left.'  
_

She heard a chuckle that broke her from her reverie and she spun around to face Hector for the last time.

"Ten years, you carry that pistol, and now you waste yer shot." Hector grinned.

"He didn't waste it!" Called Will.

Hector turned to look at him and saw the bloodied Aztec gold fall into the chest. He turned, gaping, to look at Jack. Then turned his head down and revealed the bloodying wound on his chest. He cast his eyes up and stared at Alina with the kind eyes she recognized from so many years ago and muttered one last phrase.

"Chariste," He paused and looked in wonderment, "I **feel**…cold." And with that, he fell, never to rise again.

Alina felt her knees give out and she fell against Jack. She knew what had to be done, but she still couldn't bare the truth. Jack held her close and gently lowered her to Hector's side before standing, and giving her some time alone. He knew she would want to forgive the man his deeds, and he knew it was not his place to be as she said goodbye to her friend, his enemy. She needed a few moments to herself, so he stepped aside.

Alina reached out her shaking hand carefully, and closed Hector's lifeless eyes. She place one hand over his wound that had stopped bleeding, indicating his heart had given up. "I forgive you." She whispered through her dry sobs, "I forgive you." She had cried so much in these last few days, something she was not accustomed too. The last time she remembered crying so much was when she parted from Jack the very first time. And now it seemed she had run out of tears. Her eyes were dry. She had no more to give. But that did not stop her body from wracking with dry heaves over her fallen mentor's body. She would surely miss him.

"What did Barbossa call her?" She heard Elizabeth's voice whisper to Will, obviously trying to make sure Alina wouldn't hear.

"Chariste?" She heard Will answer with a half-question of his own.

"What-" Elizabeth's whisper was interrupted with the abruptness of Jack's.

"It means 'Beloved One'; betchya didn't know ol' Hector was Irish. Gaelic name actually. Oddly though, Hector's a Spanish name…means tenacious. His parents knew 'im well ay? There's a lil culture for you." He swaggered off in pursuit of more of his treasure.

Alina knew he was trying not to scorn Hector and the relationship the two of them had. She knew Jack would never truly accept that the two of them had ever been friends and would most likely block the unappealing memory from his mind, but it made her smile to know he was making a conscious effort to not hurt her anymore than she already was. She took a deep breath and stood from her kneeling position to walk over to Jack who was rummaging through a pile of gold. He turned just in time to see her fling herself into his arms and hug him as fiercely as she could. Her emotional pain making her stronger than her physical. Jack hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry it had to be done." He whispered so only she could hear.

"I know." She whispered back, "Thank you." She nuzzled her face into his neck as she realized just how much she needed him. How much more it would have hurt her to lose **him**. But Jack couldn't know. He was a pirate after all. He had women flock him in Tortuga, he apparently kissed Elizabeth, and Alina had found out about his little innuendos regarding Will.

No. Jack was a pirate. And though he was much more capable of feeling than any other she had ever met, Alina knew the love he felt for her was considerably smaller than the love she felt for him. And neither of them were ready to tell the world the truth. What they once had, would be no more. The thought made her nuzzle her way closer to Jack.

* * *

He tightened his grip on her as she pushed herself as close as their bodies would allow. He realized how close he'd come to losing her all over again after he had only just found her and he knew he would do anything to keep her by his side.

But something kept him from speaking the truth.

Something held him from telling her how much she truly meant to him.

Perhaps it was fear. Fear of finding out that the dream was much more potent than the reality. Or worse, fear that **he** was the only one dreaming.

No. It would be much better to keep things as they were. They would remain friends, close friends, who could share moments like this. But nothing more. Slowly, he pulled away.

* * *

Alina looked up at him as he pulled away and saw in his eyes that they were friends, and no more. She looked in his tell-tale eyes and knew that he did not want more. She didn't know whether to be relieved, or saddened by the discovery.

"We should be getting back to the ship." Elizabeth's voice said sadly.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will's voice was laced with pain as he looked at Elizabeth, attempting a smile.

"Idiot." Both her and Jack breathed, inaudible to the pair a few feet away. They smiled at each other at having shared the same thought. Going back to normal might just be easier than they thought.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Jack began as they both proceeded out of the cave,

"That was it." Alina finished pointing towards Elizabeth's retreating back.

"Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be…**we'd** be," he corrected, "much obliged if you'd drop us off at my ship."

The three of them joined Elizabeth in the dinghy and Will picked up the oars to row. "Jack," Alina said sympathetically while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as they came out from under the cave to see the _Pearl_ sailing away.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth interrupted.

"They done what's right by them," Jack replied in a bored tone as if reading a manuscript, "can't expect much more than that."

* * *

The next morning found Alina and Elizabeth standing side by side with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. Alina had been granted pardon along with Will as it was a first time offense for the both of them and as far as the idiot wig-wearers could tell it was unwillingly made as well.

Alina found it hard to stand still as she waited for the inevitable to happen. She had prepared for this moment to the best of her abilities and if all went well…she dared not hope less she jinxed it.

"Jack Sparrow!" The official began, Alina sighed, _it's __**Captain**__ is it really that hard to remember?_ She thought. "Be it known that for your willful commission of crimes against the crown, said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith, piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth interrupted the impressive list softly.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we **all**." He hinted towards his daughter and Alina. _Perhaps the old man knows more than he's letting on._ Alina thought with a small smile.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy," the official continued, "Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England,"

Alina saw Jack gave a brief grin as he reminisced his past crimes.

"Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck, until dead! May God have mercy on your soul."

It was at this point where Alina saw Will coming up to them and knew this to be her cue. "Excuse me Governor but I'm not sure I can witness this act of cruelty. Therefore I shall take my leave and deal with whatever punishment I may receive." She turned and briskly walked away. Once she was out of sight she ripped off the bottom of her skirts, which she had previously fixed, revealing the trousers she had hidden underneath before she nicked a hat from a barrel to hide her face and hair.

As she saw Navy officers in a panic she began to discretely aid in Jack and Will's plight, knocking over stands of fruit to trip the soldiers and untying the pyramid of barrels to bowl others down. She saw her two friends entrapped up at the tower and hurriedly ran up, unnoticed, to join them in time to hear Will speak.

"And a good man." He proclaimed as Jack pointed to himself, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"Two pairs?" Alina asked making her presence known and many of the men gasp at her horrid appearance. She ignored them and walked next to Will, "I think you mean three."

"What in God's name are you wearing Ms. Johnson." Governor Swann asked horrified.

"Ms. Johnson doesn't exist Governor Swann. I regret to inform you that I've lied to you. I've lied to you all." She took a breath before announcing more clearly, "My name is Alina Carter. Captain Carter of the _Ocean Fury_ was or is my father. And I too am a pirate. Now can you honestly tell me that all pirates deserve to be sentenced?" She looked directly at Governor Swann who couldn't seem to meet her eyes. "You once told me I had become much like a second daughter to you. Has that now changed? Simply because you know the truth of my birth?"

"Watch your tongue Carter." Norrington spat her name like filth, "You and Turner it seems have **both** forgotten your place."

"It's right here." Will replied, "Between you and my friends."

"As is mine." Elizabeth spoke up before she stood next to Will.

"And mine is also here. **Behind **Will one-hundred percent, and **beside** Jack wherever he goes."

It was at this moment, while the soldiers were lowering their rifles per the governor's request, that Will came to the realization of what Alina was saying. He knew she would be leaving with Jack. But he also knew at the same time, that she would never leave **him**. The thought made him smile. He would never lose his friend, he just had to learn to let go a little.

"So this, is where your heart truly lies then?" Norrington asked crestfallen as Elizabeth put a hand on Will's arm.

"It is." She replied firmly.

Jack took Alina's arm and motioned her backwards towards a pillar to which she complied as he talked to the masses.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically?" He paused in his exaggerated swagger before adding, "Grammatically?" He moved to Norrington who wavered under the pirate's breath, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that." He began to walk towards Alina. "Elizabeth? It would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry."

Alina chuckled.

"Will?" Jack paused before smiling sheepishly, "Nice hat. Friends! **This** is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" He was abruptly cut off as he began to fall off the edge of the tower and grabbed Alina's shirt sleeve, dragging her over the side with him.

"Ah!" She gave a jolt as she was hauled over and both went plunging into the warm Caribbean waters.

As the two of them surfaced Alina laughed openly at Jack's grin while he waggled his eyebrows.

Alina lunged in the water and kissed Jack's cheek before hugging him as close as she possibly could. After letting go she called, "Race ya!" as she swam to the _Pearl._

"You're on!" Jack chuckled as he joined her.

They were both hauled up out of the water and landed in a mass of limbs on the deck.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." Jack asked Gibbs as Alina managed to untangle her legs from his and roll off to the side.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs answered as he offered both of them a hand up.

"Thank you." Jack told Cotton as his hat was placed on his head.

"Captain Sparrow!" Anamaria called as she came up to him with his coat, "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

Jack placed his coat around Alina's shoulders and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the helm with him. She watched as he admired his beauty for at last it was his. It seemed at the moment Alina smiled fondly at her friend that he snapped out of his reverie, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free! Now…bring me that horizon." He reached out an arm to let Alina in, taking up the comfortable position they had held as they both learned to steer a ship many years ago, with her in front and him in back, holding her hands to the wheel, and he hummed a tune Alina didn't recognize while he checked his compass.

"And really bad eggs." He sang, causing a chuckle to erupt from Alina while he changed direction ever so slightly, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho." He snapped his compass shut and returned both hands to the wheel as they sailed off to return to Tortuga.

* * *

**P.s - **Please review. Reviews also inspire me to update faster and the faster I update, the faster Alina gets Jack's kiss, otherwise she has to wait.  
Alina: (anime sweat drop) Please review!  
Jack: (smirks)


	12. A Whole New Adventure

**Disclaimer: **alas i have failed in my attempts thus far of capturing the pirate that holds my heart however i shall not be deterred! For i have the chance to keep trying during the course of the sequel! (hint hint nudge nudge)

**Author's Thanks:** alright so at least i got more than one review for that last chapter so thank you!s go out to hellbutterfly421, Lily Yamamoto, and johnnydeppluver89 for reviewing! Though i'm a little sad that i lost a few peoples that used to be regular reviewers i'm happy that i've got some new ones too and of course thanks to ThePurpleness who helps me sort out my whackjob thoughts.

**PLEASE COME BACK FOR THE SEQUEL!! I SHOULD HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER POSTED SOMETIME IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS SO PLEASE CHECK BACK!!**

* * *

It was now evening and as the crew were off merry making in Tortuga, Alina stood on deck watching the setting sun and the silhouette of birds flying freely. She felt Jack's presence behind her and smiled.

So much had transpired on their adventure in such little time. Who was to say what would happen now that they had endless years together sailing the ocean wonders? Maybe they could even find the Ocean Fury and her da. Maybe they would discover ancient treasures (and curses alike). Or maybe they'd just raid, pillage, and plunder their Weasley black guts out.

Whatever they decided, one thing was certain, they would be free. Just as free as the birds that had now flown so far they were merely specks in the sky.

It was this moment where Jack chose to speak.

"What's on yer mind love?" He asked, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, slinging her into a comfortable one-armed hug and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

She leaned into him and replied, "Just thinking about those birds up there."

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to have wings like that? Fly away and leave all your problems behind?" She answered wistfully.

"Well you know love," Jack smirked turning her to face him slightly, "I am a Sparrow." He turned around so she faced his back.

"Jack." She chuckled swatting him playfully.

"I'm serious, jump on." He pointed to his back to emphasize.

"Not a chance pirate boy, I'm not as tiny as I used to be you know."

"Now belay that addled bilge." He chuckled mocking his father's strict tone before grabbing her arm and slinging her onto his back causing a surprised squeal to emit from her throat.

"Jack!" She cried as he ran around the deck trying to make her dizzy, "Jack Sparrow you put me down this instant!" She closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Nah-ah love, what're the magical, magicky words?" He toyed.

"Ugh! I will not say tha-ah!" She squealed again as he jumped to dislodge her hidden face and then began spinning wildly. "Fine! Jack Sparrow you are the pinnacle of manliness and nothing nor no one can best you!"

"There you go now was that so hard?" He said mock compassionately letting her down.

"You foul old codpiece." She said while swaying on her feet and clutching his shirt to prevent from falling.

"Excuse me?" He replied in mock offense, "As your captain I will not permit that sort of language directed at me."

"And as your best friend and CO-captain, I will say as I please to you." She replied looking at him directly and glaring as if daring him to protest.

"Alright, alright fine, I'll let it pass."

"Hah, you see nothing and no one can best you Jack Sparrow, except for, a **woman**." She smirked and ran knowing very well she would pay for that comment. She heard Jack's footsteps behind her and jumped over as many obstacles she could find knowing full well that Jack was a much faster runner than she and that she had possibly fifteen more seconds to find a way to beat him.

…

Four seconds later she was pinned against the rail of the port side of the ship. She had apparently miscalculated the rate at which his running speed would grow in five years.

"Take it back." He glared at her.

"No." She smirked.

"Take it back." He growled playfully and closed himself in on her.

"Make me." She whispered at his proximity.

So he did.

Before she knew it his lips were sealed over hers in a heated embrace. He moved his arms from the rail of the ship to wrap them around her as his eager tongue asked impatiently for entrance through her lips.

She complied with his wishes and joined him in his eagerness and in a brief moment of passionate haze they were lost in each other.

She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, her left one clutching the back of his head to press their lips as close together as physically possible as his arms did the same around her waste before they slowly parted and gave each other room to breathe.

"Jack?" She asked once both of them had time to get their breathing in control.

"Aye?" He sounded just as shocked by his actions as she.

"What just happened?"

"I believe we just kissed."

"Oh." She replied.

She let the response hand in the air for a small while before closing the silence again.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"This is a whole new adventure for us isn't it?"

"…Aye, it is." He sighed.

Once more she let the silence hang before she spoke again with determination and finality.

"Jack?" She looked at him and he answered merely by turning to her and raising a brow, "Bring it on." She smirked and turned to walk down the stairs to her cabin.

* * *

The next morning as _The Black Pearl_ was sailing off in pursuit of new things, a little green parrot flew up to Jack shoulder.

"Stupid captain! Rawk! Churlish stupid captain!" He said before flying back to Cotton's side.

"Alina!!" Jack yelled.

"I told you not to leave me behind!" She ran away from the angry captain as fast as she could as he chased her around the deck again and again.

* * *

**P.S. **please let me know what you thought of the ending to this and i hope it wasn't too fluffy?


	13. Sequel!

Hey I'm really sorry to all those that were expecting an update last week for the first chapter of the sequel but I've just ha

Hey I'm really sorry to all those that were expecting an update last week for the first chapter of the sequel but I've just had a lot on my plate. ACTs are tomorrow (gulp) and I hope I do well (crosses fingers and prays to anybody listening) anyway for those that have put an alert on this story but not on the author alert thingy the sequel is now officially up and is titled _The Burden of Desires_. Please let me know what you think and I promise once my schedule clears up a bit more I'll be updating regularly. This week is now my fall break so I should be able to post at least one more chapter before the hectic crap comes back. Thank you all for your patience and individually I'd like to thank:

MissDepp4eva

johnnydeppluver89

MobMotherScitah

for my latest reviews, they really made me smile especially urs MissDepp! That one made me really work faster to get the sequel up otherwise it would have been up on sunday at the earliest.

oh and of course ThePurpleness for helping me through my muddled thinking process.


End file.
